Saving the Son of Death
by GabiiBearr
Summary: Tyler Wright and his two best friends, Jason and Jacob Wyatt, are taken away to camp where they learn they're demigods. He is claimed as a son of Poseidon and not long after has to help save Tony Staton- son of Hades. But saving Tony isn't his only mission. He also has to save Percy Jackson and his friends, the lost generation, who have been missing for over ninety years.
1. Epilogue

**1: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON. I OWN ALL OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE ONES FROM THE SERIES. **

**2: Please don't steal my work. **

**3: I will probably do frequent updates before finishing the story. **

**4: The boy on the cover is to be thought of as Tony Staton (the son of Hades). **

**Epilogue**

* * *

I walked into school that day, only thinking it would be like every other last day of school. I would attend all day and then tell most of my friends good-bye for the summer. I'd go home afterwards and spend time with my family. I'd hang out with my two best friends, Jase and Jake Wyatt. We'd go swimming right away and waste a whole summer doing nothing but just that and goofing off. Only, it wasn't like that. I walked into school that day and my life was changed. I was practically kidnapped along with Jase and Jake by some weird guy who was probably older than I not by a lot, but still older than me.

He'd told my friends and I that we were demigods and that we had special abilities. It explained why we were dyslexic and had ADHD. Of course we didn't believe him. Who would believe something like that? But then he did something so amazing that we had no choice. He saved our lives, but he used lightning. Even weirder, the skies had been clear. He was scary. I never expected to be taken away from my home for the summer. I sure didn't expect to be in a magical taxi leaving everything I loved and have ever known (except for Jase and Jake) behind.

Wait. Maybe I should start from the beginning. I'm Tyler David Wright and this is the story of how I found out who I really was.


	2. The Giant

**The Giant**

* * *

I woke up, like every other school day, at seven o'clock sharp. I rolled out of bed and went into my bathroom to get ready. As I stared at my reflection, messy black hair and tired ocean blue eyes, I couldn't help but grin as a thought occurred to me. Today was the last day of school. That meant the beginning to my freedom. Well, my freedom for two months, at least. I turned on my shower, then undressed and stepped in. I cleaned myself and spent a few minutes, which weren't needed, in the shower to plan out my awesome summer with my two best friends, the Wyatt twins. Once I was done planning my summer, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I rushed to my room and got dressed in black basketball shorts and a red tee shirt. I slipped on my red converse and ran down the stairs, leaving my longish hair to dry.

God, I sure needed a hair cut. When I reached my kitchen, I wasn't surprised to find my twin best friends at the table eating off of plates my mother must have made them. This has been going on for years. They're practically her sons just as much as I am. I grinned at them and sat down in my chair, eating a piece of bacon.

"So, are you excited?" Jason asks, shoveling a spoonful of eggs into his mouth.

"Well, duh. It's summer. Who wouldn't be excited?" I ask, finishing my piece of bacon.

"Jake." He answers, shooting a look of amusement at his brother.

"Shut up. It's your fault! You were suppose to be the one tee-peeing the school and I was suppose to egg it. Of course, that's how it worked but when you got caught, you pretended to be me!" Jacob grumbles, talking about how he and his brother were caught during their little trick.

"So? That's one of the perks of having a twin, Jacob." Jason smiles.

I roll my eyes and hold up my hands. I, unlike the twins, was an only child and it bothered me when they did things like this. Of course, they're like brothers but it's not the same as having someone with the same blood as you.

"Guys, come on, we'll be late for school." I groan, standing up. It was already 7:45 and my mom would be ready to drop us off in a few minutes.

"Alright, we'll shut up. For now." Jacob says.

I don't bother taking my backpack with me to the car. I open the passenger side door and get in, shutting it right after. The twins climb in the back and soon my mom is out of the house and in the driver's side seat. I look nothing like my mom. She has blonde hair and brown eyes, plus she's pretty short. I'm only 5'8 and I'm taller than her. I've never known my dad but she says I look just like him, especially when I laugh. She usually cries when she tells me stories about him and that just makes me hate him. I hate seeing my mom cry and I hate knowing that I look just like the man that causes her this pain. She says she loves him, though, but I know it still hurts her. My friends don't see it, but I know she's not truly happy.

Blocked out of the world by my own thoughts, I hadn't noticed we'd made it to school. The twins and I get out and we say good-bye to my mom. We walk into the school and go to our homeroom. When I walk in, I notice that our teacher isn't here and we have a sub. He's very buff and big.I decide not to pay too much attention to it and I take my seat. Jase, Jake and I decide to do what everyone else is doing and talk. We don't talk as loud as the other kids around us which is why it surprises me to hear the substitute call our names.

"Tyler, Jason and Jacob, may I speak with you outside?" He asks. I see a faint shimmer in him but I ignore it. The twins and I stand and walk outside. The substitute, Mr. Wrek, closes the door behind us.

"Mr.-" Jason begins but is cut off.

"No need to explain, demigod. A mere detention would have been a reward compared to the fate you shall receive now." He says, and as I stare harder at him, he turns bigger and uglier.

The twins must have seen it, too, because they back away. I decide to do what they're doing because it seems like the smart thing to do in this situation.

"Wh-what are you?" I ask, shocked that I could even speak.

"He's a Giant, of course." A voice says behind me.

I turn to find a tall boy, maybe a year or two older than me, standing straight with a sword in his hand. He has blonde hair and dark blue eyes that stare down the Giant.

"Who are you?" I ask, staring at the sword.

"I'm Brandon Jones. Just like the three of you, I'm a demigod. We all have special powers. But, I can explain that later." He says, stepping between us and the Giant.

"But-"

"Just shut up, kid, and let me help you."

I don't argue with him. Brandon raises his sword to slash the Giant but it dodges, bringing it hand to swipe him into a wall. He dodges and tries to slash at the creature again. The monster slams him into a wall with force that should have knocked him out. But it didn't. He looks at us with anger in his eyes.

"What are you three idiots doing standing there? Run!" He yells.

We don't waste time arguing with him. We dash out of the school building and into the back, where the playground is. I turn just in time to see the Giant behind us. As he emerges from the building, Brandon jumps out behind him. He stays in the air, floating. He's actually floating. I watch in amazement as flies toward the Giant and suddenly, lightning forms in the air. It all strikes at the Giant. The Giant erupts into golden dust and Brandon lands onto the ground on his feet. He sheaths his sword and turns to us.

"Come with me." He instructs.

"What? No." Jacob protests.

"Look, idiots. I could stand here and force you to come with me or you can come the easy way. You think the three of you are the only people I have to rescue today? I just found out I have a sister and she just turned thirteen two days ago. She could be getting attacked, too, and I need to get her just like I got you all." He glares.

I look at the twins and nod. He needs to save his sister, that's understandable. The twins sigh but they follow my lead when I walk behind Brandon. Brandon leads us from the school yard into the street and pulls out a golden coin.

"_Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês_." he says, tossing the coin high into the air.

"What? Are you crazy? Why would-" the words die on Jason's mouth as a speeding taxi halts to a stop in front of Brandon. The thing is, the taxi looks like it's made of smoke. Brandon turns to us and motions for us to get in.

We all slide in and he slides in after us. Three women, one holding an actual eyeball, occupy the front of the taxi. It felt weird, because I thought we would slip right through the taxi.

"What is this? Who are they? Where are we going?" I ask, all at once.

"This is the Gray Sister's taxi. They are the Gray Sisters and we're going to Camp Half-blood so I can get transportation to my sister."

"Um, alright. Well, where are the seat belts?" Jason asks, holding black chains.

Brandon chuckles.

"You're holding them."

I open my mouth to speak, but the taxi is speeding down the road.

* * *

Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês- The magical words used to summon the Gray Sisters' taxi, which is the fastest way to Camp Half-Blood.


	3. Camp Half-Blood

**Camp Half-Blood**

* * *

The taxi came to a stop and we got out at the bottom of a hill. I never wanted to ride with the Gray Sisters again. The twins, after Jacob threw up, got into line behind Brandon. He stared at us all with concern.

"We're pretty low on campers for now, so you three might be the ones coming with me." He growls, not seeming too happy about it.

"Well, is that a bad thing?" Jacob asks, not looking so good.

"Considering you have one of the weakest stomachs I've ever seen in a demigod? Yes."

Without anymore to say, Brandon begins walking up the hill and we follow. We cross over the hill to see what looks like a camp site. To the left, in the center, was a big blue house. It had a small patio and steps that led to it. In front of us, down the hill, was a strawberry patch. To the right, in the center, was a huge building made of wood. In the middle, was a fire pit. In the back, in the center, were cabins. Their were about twenty, all lined in an omega shape. How I knew this was any one's guess. In various places, there were other buildings, a lake, a cliff like thing, woods, and things you'd use for sports or other activities. Brandon continues to walk down the hill. We follow and halfway there, I see a girl by the strawberries, eating one, and smiling. Her bright red hair is very noticeable from where we're at.

"Brandon!" She calls, happily, waving.

I look over at Brandon and see him grin.

"Ellie!" He calls out to her, running down now.

We quicken our pace to keep up with him. He stops in front of the girl, who is shorter than he is but not too much, and he pulls her into a hug. When he pulls back, he leans down and kisses her forehead. Her crystal blue eyes met his navy colored ones. She smiled and he pulled her back into another embrace. They held each other and for a moment, no one spoke.

"I missed you." She whispered into his shoulder.

"I missed you, too. Gods, I've missed you." He mumbles back.

Then they're silent again. Brandon, as if just noticing we were still there, pulled away slightly but kept his arms around her waist.

"Ellie, these are the three kids I rescued today. What're your names?" He asks, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm Tyler Wright, and this is Jason and Jacob Wyatt." I answer, smiling at them.

"I'm Ellie Cooper, daughter of Hephaestus and Brandon's girlfriend of a year since last month. Nice to meet you." She said, grinning at us.

Ellie was skinny, not too skinny, but pretty skinny. She must have been at least fourteen but her, um body, didn't add too much on to that. She was fairly pretty, though. Her nose was average sized, her eyes weren't too big and she smiled with her top row of teeth. She was fairly pale and at the moment was wearing jeans and a red tee shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood" on it.

"Hephaestus?" I ask, confused.

"We have a lot to explain." Brandon says. "But, allow me to properly introduce myself. I'm Brandon Jones, I'm the only child of Zeus, well not anymore. But I am fifteen and I think I'll be watching the three of you."

"What do you mean the only child of Zeus?" Jason asks.

"We sort of understand this. A little. We've had dreams about it." Jacob says, looking away.

"Dreams?" I ask.

"Yeah." They both respond.

"Well, I have three other siblings, actually. Jason and Thalia Grace and my younger sister- I don't know her name, though. Jason and Thalia are still young, as are a lot of the older campers, but that's because they're missing. They're actually suppose to be dead by now. But they were taken away, all when they turned eighteen. We don't know who kidnapped them. And the only reason we know they're still alive is because of Tony. He hasn't been around camp lately, though. He's a son of Hades and his older brother, Nico, is one of the kids that was kidnapped years ago. Tony has the traits of Hades- jet black hair and deep brown eyes with pale skin- and he certainly acts like him, but he cares for his sibling. He's the only one he has. That's why he's been keeping tack on his soul. Last we heard, his brother even visited him in a dream. But then he left the camp on a trip to the Underworld and he was suppose to be back tomorrow. But we haven't heard from him in two days. We don't know where he is."

"What about the other Gods? I mean, considering that they exist." I ask, getting drawn into the story.

"Oh, trust me. They exist. But, all the other Gods have multiple children. A lot of them, actually. Well, except for Poseidon. He doesn't have any as far as we know." Ellie answers for him.

"Oh. That's sad." I say.

"No, it's not. Before his first son in a while, Percy Jackson, was known of, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon had long since made a pact that none of them would have demigods. The reason because they were so powerful that they could destroy the world if the right rage came. But they broke the pact after finding out about Thalia, Percy, Nico and Jason. They had more children, but a war came. A war against a minor goddess, a daughter of Hades and Persephone. Melanie, the Greek goddess of hatred and death, attacked us with only three other monsters. She won, wiping out the entire generation of demigods, sparing only a few. The only ones we know of are Percy, Thalia, Nico and Jason. There are others, but we don't know who they are. The gods and Chiron were spared because she only wanted the blood of the demigods.

After that, another pact was made. It was one where all gods vowed to never have children. Then, Aphrodite broke the rule. Next came Apollo, then Hermes, then Ares- and so on. Then it was just the Big Three once again. They made a pact to never have children because they were the reasons for all wars. Then, for some reason, they all broke the law, one by one. The first time to break the law was just over fifteen years ago, when Zeus met my mother.  
Next came Hades with Tony's mother, and then there was Poseidon. But it's rumored that his child, a boy, died when he was seven. So, no one really knows if he has a son or not. It's also quite possible that we will never know." Brandon sighs.

I nod my head. This was a lot to take in.

"Let's get them to Chiron." Ellie says, quickly.

She and Brandon lead us to the big blue house, which ironically is named the Big House, and we follow them inside. We are met by two men. One has long dark hair and is in a wheel chair with a blanket covering his legs. The other is a short, plump man in khakies and a hideous tropical shirt.

"Hello, young demigods. I'm Chiron and this is Mr. D, the camp activities instructor." The guy in the wheel chair says.

"Only twenty more years." Mr. D sighs, drinking a diet coke.

"He was sentenced to work here at the camp because he chased an off-limits nymph. He would have been free by now but he had wine when he was still on punishment." Brandon leaned in and whispered.

Chiron hadn't really told us anything new, besides the fact that we'd probably get claimed tonight and that we have to wait another day before Brandon can go and get his sister. He also has to take us and Ellie along with him. After he explained all of that, he told Brandon and Ellie to show us around the camp.  
They show us the dining pavilion, the lake, the lave wall, and many other activity sights. They take us to Zeus' fist but we don't stay there too long. They begin showing us the cabins. All of them are very... different.

Zeus' cabin, cabin one, is marbled and looks like a mausoleum with columns. It has big, bronze double doors that look like lightning is coming out of it. I hear thunder booming from the cabin. Brandon invited us inside and showed us around. The ceiling is dome-shaped and decorated with moving mosaics of a cloudy sky and thunder bolts. In the center, there was a statue of Zeus with alcoves and golden eagle statues. On either side of the statue, there was a bunk bed.

Hera's cabin, cabin two, is marbled but formal looking. It has slim columns with garlands of pomegranates and flowers. It looked sort of like Zeus' in a way. Brandon motioned for us to follow him inside. The inside was empty all except for a statue in the center of the temple like room. I assume the statue is of Hera.

Poseidon's cabin, cabin three, is a long, low building with windows facing the ocean, and looks like it's made of rough sea stone, with pieces of coral at the end of the cabin and a seashell and a trident over the door. Brandon tells us to go in. On the inside, in the center of the room, is a statue of Poseidon holding a trident. On either side, there is a bunk bed.

Demeter's cabin, cabin four, is covered in flowers with tomato plants growing on the walls and doorway. It has flowers and roses growing on the porch and a glass roof. The cabin is a light brown color. He walks in and we look around. The inside has a statue of Demeter in the center with bunk beds on either side.  
Ares' cabin, cabin five, has a bad red paint job and a boars head is above the door. The roof has barbwire on it and Brandon tells us it'd be best not to go inside.

Athena's cabin, cabin six, is a gray building with plain white curtains and a design of an owl over the door. Brandon walks in and the inside had a statue of Athena in the center. There were maps, desks, blue prints and other things scatter over desks. All of the bunks were bunched up to one side of the room.

Apollo's cabin, cabin seven, is made of gold and it glows brightly. I can't tell if it's generating light or making it. Inside the cabin, the center is taken up by a statue of Apollo. There are bunk beds on either side of the statue.

Artemis' cabin, cabin eight, is all silver with silver curtains. It has painting and carvings of animals on it. On the inside is a statue and a few bunk beds, though it looks completely untouched.

Hephaestus' cabin, cabin nine, looks like a small factory, with brick walls and smokestacks like the forges and lots of gears around the entrance. Ellie leads us inside. In the center is a statue of Hephaestus. Each bed has a digital control panel, blinking LED lights, glowing gems, and interlocking gears. It has shiny metal walls and metal slated doors. A fire pole comes down from the second floor. A circular staircase leads down into some kind of basement. The walls are lined with every kind of power tool imaginable, and a huge assortment of weaponry. A workbench overflows with scrap metal, screws, bolts, washers, nails, rivets, and a million other machine parts. There is also a tunnel underneath.

Aphrodite's cabin, cabin ten, is a wooden cabin with a painted blue roof, pillars, checkerboard deck with steps and gray walls. I almost choke on the smell of designer perfume. There is a statue of Aphrodite in the center. It looks like a life-size dollhouse with pink walls and white window trim. The lace curtains are pastel blue and green which matched the sheets and feather comforters on all the beds. The guys had one row of bunks separated by a curtain, but their section of the cabin was just as neat and orderly as the girls'. Every camper had a wooden camp chest at the foot of their bunk with their name painted on it. The only other bit of individualism was how the campers had decorated their private bunk spaces. Each had slightly different pictures tacked up of whatever celebrities they thought were hot. A few had personal photos, too, but most were actors or singers. I didn't take time to read names or look, though.

Hermes' cabin, cabin eleven, has peeling brown paint and a caduceus over the door. The inside had a centered statue of Hermes. Bunk beds were lined against the wall and various sleeping bags were slung on the floor.

Dionysus cabin, cabin twelve, has grape vines going all around it except the door. The inside has a statue of Mr. D, so I figured he was the god of wine. There was a bunk bed on either side of the statue.

Hades' cabin, cabin thirteen, is a windowless cabin made of solid obsidian, with heavy columns and torches that burn green like Greek fire and has a skull over the door. The inside has a centered statue of Hades and a bunk bed on either side of it. All four beds seem untouched.

He stops with just the thirteen and leads us to the Dining hall. Brandon says we'll be with the Hermes' cabin for now. Just before he leaves, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes runs over to us. Ellie and her hug but she quickly pulls away. She fixes her white skirt that flows to her knees and adusts the top that is hidden by a white half jacket.

She digs her white flats in the ground and sighs.

"Guys, this is Katelynn Michaels, daughter of Aphrodite and my best friend. Kate, this is-" She stops when she sees her best friend cross her arms and glare at the ground. "Kate what's wrong?"

"Did you take them inside my cabin?" She asks, quietly.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm missing my necklace."

"Well, none of them have been claimed as-"

"That was your necklace? Sorry." Jason says, sheepishly. He hands the girl a necklace with a silver heart locket.

"Guess we found out your godly parent." Brandon rolls his eyes. Katelynn smiles gratefully and hugs him.

"Thank you! Thank you! I was so worried that it was gone forever!"

"Why aren't you mad?"

"Because you gave it back, thank you."

Just like that, the strange girl was off.


	4. Claimings

**Claiming**

* * *

The twins and I walked to the Hermes table and sat down. Creatures, wood nymphs as I'd been told, were carrying food around. A girl, the only other person at the table, smiled at us.

"Hey, I'm Lacey. I'm the head counselor for the Hermes cabin. There are more of us but it's the beginning of summer so they aren't all here." She says, shrugging. Her sandy blonde hair was in curls and her serpent green eyes, which resembled the twins', shone with amusement. She couldn't have been any older than us.

"How old are you?" The twins ask at the same time, glaring at each other.

"Twelve." She says, standing.

"I thought you had to be thirteen to be here?" I ask, as we stand with her.

"I was abandoned by all of my family. When Brandon was coming to camp, he and Ellie passed by me. They were both thirteen at the time, and I was ten. He took me with them and he turned fourteen the next day. That was also the day we reached camp. I was claimed about two months after being here, but I was already in the Hermes cabin. I'm not allowed to do any quests yet since I'm not yet thirteen. I'm also the head counselor because my brother, John, wanted to see how good I could do. It gets hectic being head counselor." She sighs, leading us to the fire. "Offer some food to the gods."

She puts her food in, and then the twins go. Once they dump their portions in, a _caduceus_ appears above both of their heads. Everyone begins to bow, so I follow their example. Once everyone begins to straighten themselves, I do the same. I walk to the fire and think a prayer.

"Mother, or father," I think, "Please claim me. I want to know who I am so I can help Brandon with his quest."

When I put in my portion and open my eyes, I see everyone bowing to me. I look up and barely catch the trident above my head.

"Congratulations, Jason and Jacob Wyatt, sons of Hermes. And, congratulations, Tyler Wright, son of Poseidon. You will be sent to help Brandon and Ellie find the missing daughter of Zeus." Chiron says.

Lacey hugs her new brothers and pats me on the shoulder.

"Wow! That's amazing! You're a child of one of the Big Three. I'm so jealous." She gushes. I smile at her.

"Braydon, take the three of them to the weaponry." Mr. D calls.

"It's Brandon!" Brandon sighs, but walks over to us. He nods to Lacey and she sighs.

"Fine, take them."

He motions for us to follow him out of the dining pavilion so we do. We walk to a wooden building and go in. Brandon pulls a string and the lights burst on. I look around in amazement at all of the weapons. The twins rush to the swords and grab a few at a time, tossing back ones that don't feel right. I watch and wait a while. Jason holds up a sword, taking a few swings. The hilt of it is red with golden stripes going down to the end. It has a bronze metal that seems to glow. On the hilt is engraved: ελευθερία, meaning freedom.

"Ah, you've chosen _Eleftheria_. Very nice choose. The blade is made of celestial bronze, which will harm everything but mortals." Brandon says.

Jacob picks up a sword with a similar hilt to Jason's except instead of red, it's dark blue and instead of gold, it's silver. On the hilt is κηδεμόνας which means Guardian.

"What's this one? It means Guardian, right?" Jacob asks.

"That is _kidemonas_, the counterpart of _Eleftheria_. They mean Freedom and Guardian and are always chosen in pair. The reason is believed to be because you can't have freedom if you aren't guarded and you guard those you wish to keep free."

I look around and a sword with a black hilt and a blue line going around it catches my eye. I walk over to it and see that it has a black blade that glows. I pick it up and Brandon gasps.

"That's a sword with a blade made of Stygian iron! Only children of Hades and beings of the underworld are suppose to be able to wield it." He says.

I read the engraving on the hilt: δύναμη, which means strength.

"Well, I'm wielding it, aren't I?" I ask, in a smart tone.

"That's _Dynami_. It means-"

"Strength."

"Yeah. I have a question- are you sure you're Poseidon's son?"

"Yeah."

"Tyler, is that rumor true? The one about you dying?"

"I died when I was seven. I had an asthma attack and my heart stopped for fifteen minutes. The doctors brought me back and I suffered short term memory loss up until I was ten. After that, I've never had another asthma attack." I shrug.

"You've been touched by death. No wonder." He nods. "Alright, well, let's head to the Hephaestus cabin to get them to alter the weapons a little."

We follow him to cabin nine and he knocks on the door. Ellie answers and hugs him. From what I've heard, children of Hephaestus should be ugly but she actually isn't. She welcomes us inside and asks what she can do for us.

"We need you to alter the weapons so they can go into forms of something other than swords." Brandon says.

"Alright, what would you like?"

"Ooh, a rope bracelet would be cool. I want mine red, please!" Jason says.

"I want a blue one!" Jacob agrees.

"Alright, what about you?" She asks, looking at me.

"Black and blue shell necklace, please?" I ask.

"Alright, I'll have them ready for when we leave tomorrow. Good night, guys."

We leave the cabin and go our separate ways. I go to my cabin and lay down. It's so empty in here. I close my eyes and sleep.

**"Hello, is anyone there? Please tell me I found someone!" A girl with blond hair screams loudly.**

**"Whoa, calm down. What's wrong?" I ask.**

**"I need help. Weird monsters are attacking me and I don't know how to stop them. I'm doing these weird things with light-"**

**"Hey, look, it's O.K. What's your name? I'm a demigod, too."**

**"I'm Samantha. What's a demigod?"**

**"It's what you are. Don't worry Samantha, I'll tell Chiron about you and see if we can find you and come help you."**

**"Thank you, what's your name?"**

**"It's Tyler."**

**"Thank you, Tyler."**

I woke up. I got out of bed and walked outside, seeing Ellie, Brandon and the twins waiting on me. They hand me some clothes and tell me to get dressed. They also have bags already packed for all of us. I go in and change into the khakis and tee shirt. I go back out and they hand me my bag.

"We found out my sister's name."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Samantha."

* * *

Caduceus- An ancient Greek or Roman herald's wand, typically one with two serpents twined around it, carried by the messenger god Hermes, also associated by medical profession and is represented in claimings of children of Hermes.

Eleftheria- The Celestial bronze sword belonging to Jason Wyatt, meaning Freedom.

Kidemonas- The Celestial bronze sword belonging to Jacob Wyatt, meaning Guardian.

Dynami- The Stygian iron sword belonging to Tyler Wright, meaning Strength.


	5. Setting Off

**Setting Off**

* * *

"Samantha?" I ask, shocked. It couldn't have been that girl in the dream, could it?

"Yeah, Samantha Blake." Brandon says, smiling like he'd just won the lottery. I nodded.

"Well, let's get going." I say.

"Wait, here are your weapons." Ellie said, pulling out two rope necklaces, one red and one blue, and a black and blue shell necklace.

"Thanks!" The twins say. I nod and grab my necklace, fastening it around my neck.

"Where does she live?" I ask.

"L.A, California. Her mom is a singer and her dad is like some big actor." Ellie says, walking hand in hand with Brandon.

"Oh. Well, how are we getting there?" Jacob asks.

**~X~X~X~**

We stood in front of four Pegasus. The twins and I would each have our own but Brandon and Ellie would share. They told me that most demigods got their own Pegasus, sometimes they were gifts from parents. He said that since I'm the son of Poseidon, I'd definitively get my own. Sadly, he'd been right.

"Why won't it let me on it?" I asked in frustration.

"I don't know! Talk to it!" Brandon said.

We'd all been trying to make my Pegasus let me on it, but we had no luck. The Pegasus, it had a light brown body, light black mane and blue eyes, just stared at me with a glare. I groaned and fell to my knees.

"Let me on, horsey, please?" I ask.

_"Horsey? I am a Pegasus, to twat."_ The Pegasus says- or thinks. Something like that.

"Why won't you let me ride you?" I groan.

_"You know nothing of me. Twat."_ The Pegasus scoffs.

"Look, we have to rescue my sister. Please let him ride." Brandon says, showing the Pegasus a picture of Samantha. When I saw it, I knew it was the girl from my dream. The Pegasus goes on high alert and glares on me.

_"Get on, twat. We have a girl to save."_

"Thank you!" I sigh loudly, mounting my Pegasus. He speeds off into the sky and I remember how scared of heights I am.

"You O.K?" Jacob asks, flying next to me.

"Why'd we have to fly?" I ask, feeling sick.

"We could have taken a taxi." Brandon shrugs.

"No! After the Gray Sister's taxi, I'll be just fine if I never have to look at another taxi again." I declare. I hear laughter for Brandon and the twins, but after that, it's silent.

After flying for awhile, we decided to stop and make camp in some abandoned woods. We put our tents up and all went in for some sleep. When we woke up, we quickly packed up camp, mounted the Pegasus, and took off again. I told Samantha we'd find a way to save her, and we were. We made a stop in Pennsylvania, going into a cafe for food. We put the Pegasus in an alley, promising to bring them something back. We walked into the cafe and got a booth. The twins and I sat on one side, and Ellie and Brandon sat on the other.

We ordered the all you can eat breakfast buffet and they brought out plate after plate of pancakes, eggs, sausage and bacon. All of us got orange juice except Ellie who got milk to drink. We ate in silence, then the waitress came and I saw her shimmer. I immediately reached for my necklace.

"Ellie, how do I-"

"Pull." She said, in the same serious tone.

In a split second, all of our weapons were out. The waitress laughed and turned into a Fury. I've never done this before, but my adrenaline kicked in and I swung. The Fury jumped back, bumping into Brandon who sliced at her. She turned and pushed him into a wall. The whole cafe was completely empty now. Ellie turned her attention to Brandon, completely ignoring the Fury. The Fury noticed and charged her. I reacted quickly, tackling her to the ground. At that time, Jason jumped over us as we fell and kicked the Fury in the face, sending her into the wall opposite of Jason. Jacob went to slash her head off, but she rolled out of the way.

I rolled off of Ellie and she rushed over to Brandon, but he was already back on his feet. He charged at the monster at the same time as the twins. Ellie cried out his name and I know why. His back was bleeding. He didn't acknowledge her. The twins charged the monster at either side, so she ran forward just to be met by Brandon's blade.

He fell to his knees and Ellie rushed to him. He stared at her, pulling her into a hug.

"Why did you stop focusing on the Fury?" He asks, angrily.

"I-I want-"

"You could have been killed, Ellie! I could have lost you! Never do that again." He says, pulling her closer to him.

I knew she was crying. This is why I never wanted to fall in love. Even when you're happy and your relationship is perfect, there's still pain and tears. Especially for demigods.

"Y-you're bleeding." She cries, squeezing him lightly.

"I'll be fine, Ellie. Just give me some nectar and ambrosia and lets leave."

We all help him to his feet and the twins help him stand. Ellie runs out to her bag for nectar and ambrosia, while I hold my hands out in front of me just in case he falls forward. He looks like he might. He does. I have a little trouble catching him, but I steady him up and twins grab him once again. I pat his cheek lightly, but his eyes are still drooping. I sigh.

"I'm sorry, Brandon. Don't kill me for this, but Ellie and Samantha need you." I whisper, rearing my hand back and slapping him. My hand burns, just like the print on his right cheek, but his eyes jerk open.

"Shit!" He yells. Hey, he's awake, right?

Ellie comes back in with the nectar and ambrosia. She pulls out little chocolate squares, the ambrosia, and force feeds them to him along with a honey colored drink, nectar. We help him out of the cafe and onto the Pegasus. We have to put him behind Ellie, wrapping his arms securely around her waist. I agree to fly behind them and let the twins lead. We make plans to stop in Ohio to get camp for the night. They begin to fly and Ellie takes off with them, me following behind. Her Pegasus tells me that Brandon is asleep so I have to watch out for him. We fly for another hour or so and Ellie screams something about us being in Ohio, now.

Her Pegasus gets so excited, it lurches forward, causing Brandon to fall off. I pull the reigns on my Pegasus, and he reads my mind, rushing forward to catch him. He dives down and I can hear Ellie's screams even down here. I snatch Brandon's shirt, trying to get a grip on him. I hear the fabric ripping. I look down, we're about the Ohio river. I reach out, trying to grab him, but I fall, falling with him. I embrace hold him tightly, knowing I could save us in the water but I have to keep a grip on him. We crash into the river quickly and I feel energized. I concentrate and imagine us wrapped in a bubble of air. My powers are too strong for me to control so what I'd hoped as a bubble just big enough for us became a movement of pushing away over two hundred feet of water.

I can see the others flying down and landing in the now dry part of the river. I hold the water on every side of us. Ellie gets off her Pegasus and runs to us.

"You saved him!" She says.

"Well, duh." I manage, breathlessly. She glares at me. I smile sheepishly.

"Are you both O.K?" She asks. I nod.

_"Heal him."_ A male voice says in my head.

"How?" I ask aloud.

"What-"

I tune Ellie out.

_"The water, my son."_ The voice replies.

I drag Brandon over to where the water is still being risen. I touch it, touching his back with my other hand. I concentrate and water runs down my arm, across my shoulders, down my other arm and onto his back. His cut heals slowly, leaving nothing but dried blood on his worn down shirt. Ellie squeals in happiness.

"You healed him! You healed him!" She shouts, giddily.

"Yeah, but lets hurry and set up another camp. I'm so-"

I see nothing but blackness.


	6. Samantha

**Samantha**

* * *

When I wake up, I'm in a tent. I slowly sit up and find the twins in front of me, watching me intently.

"What happened?" I ask, lifting my hand to my head where a pounding sensation has begun.

"Well, Ellie says you used way too much energy holding up that much water for so long without being trained, and that healing Brandon made you lose even more so you blacked out. She barely had enough time to grab all of us before the water crashed down. All of the Pegasus were in the air by then and they found us in the water and we climbed on to ours, she gave you to me and then she helped Brandon on hers. Yours followed behind and is waiting with the rest outside." Jason says.

"O.K, where are we?" I ask.

"Missouri. If we leave now, we should be in L.A by night fall." Jacob answers.

"What time is it?"

"Five." Jason shrugs.

"In the morning?"

"Duh."

"Why are you two awake at five in the morning?"

"We like watching you sleep."

"Freaks."

"We know."

We all laugh and they help me stand up in the magically huge tent. We walk outside to find Ellie and Brandon already packing up.

"Thank gods! You're awake!" Ellie says, pulling me into a hug. Shocked, I don't move. Why is she hugging me?

"Because you saved my life. And we thought you were dead." Brandon chuckles. Had I said that out loud?

Ellie pulls back on the hug and looks from me to Brandon.

"You're truly two powerful demigods, Brandon Jones and Tyler Wright." She sighs, causing both Brandon and I to grin.

"We need to get going. We still have four states to go to before we reach California." Jacob says.

"Alright, let's do this." Brandon grins.

**~X~X~X~**

We made it to California around five, making it to L.A around six. Brandon already knew the address so he lead us there, riding ahead of us with Ellie. Once we landed in front of a brick mansion with oak trees all around it, Brandon got off the Pegasus, and soon everyone but me was getting off theirs, as well.

"No. I'm doing this alone. Well, alone with Tyler." Brandon says.

"Why me?"

"You saved me. You can help me keep her safe. You will help wont you?"

I thought back to my dream. The girl, Samantha, seemed so scared. It was like she was looking for anyone who would listen and who would help her. She found me and I made a promise to help her, of course I knew that meant protecting her as well. I nod my head.

"Of course." I say.

He grins and leads me up the steps to the huge double doors of the mansion. He rings the doorbell and an older Latino woman opens the door. She's small and a little big, with a stern look on her that seems permanent. She tries to hide her maid's uniform.

"Si?" She asks.

"We're looking for Samantha Blake." Brandon says, I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Sammie no here. Outside in backyard." She says, speaking in broken English.

"Oh, um, Gracious!" I yell, grabbing the door handle and closing the door, even though I knew she was still holding the handle on the other side.

We ran to the fence and Jason used his power to throw us both over it. He landed on his feet while I landed on my face. I groaned, but sat up. Standing in front of us was a girl with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. She was dressed in jean shorts and a tee shirt with red vans. She had a bag in her hands and stared at Brandon. They looked alike, minus the fact that he towered over her by a couple of inches, being that he was probably six foot. His dark eyes met her bright ones and they shared a smile. She knew him. She turned and looked at me then her smile was replaced with a shocked expression. Her eyes were slightly enlarged and her mouth opened a little.

"Tyler?" She asks, helping me up.

"You know him?" Brandon asks.

"We had a dream meeting. But are you two here to help me?" She asks, looking at Brandon. She was still holding my hand but none of us acknowledged that. Her hand was soft, and held mine delicately.

"O.K, well since you sort of know us, let me add more. I'm Brandon Jones, son of Zeus, and your brother. That's Tyler Wright, son of Poseidon, and someone who's going to help me protect you." Brandon says.

"Wait, son of Zeus? Does that explain why I can do this?" She floats into the air, still holding my hand. Her eyes were squeezed shut and lightning struck the in-ground pool. She tried to come down, but fell on me. I stumbled, but held us up. This was the first time releasing her hand, and I was pretty sad about it.

"Are you O.K?" I ask, steadying her.

"I'm terrified of heights. Ironic, right? But I guess since my eyes were shut, I couldn't tell where I was landing. I'm sorry." She mumbles.

I chuckle but rub her back. She's shorter than I am, she might be 5'4. She smiles at me, shyly.

"We should leave. We were pretty rude to your maid." I say.

"Oh, that's not good." She said, shouldering her bag.

"Actually, he was the rude one. He closed the door in her face." Brandon laughed, running to the fence with his sister, me close behind.

They flew over the fence.

"Um, are you forgetting something?" I call over.

"Oops!" They both say, lifting me up. I fly into the fence and fall on my back. "Oops!"

They succeed the second time and we run to the others. Samantha pets my Pegasus and he leans into her touch. If it were a cat, he'd be purring. I try to get on him, but he kicks me off. Samantha controls the current to hold me in place. She slowly allows me to float down. I land on my feet.

"Are you O.K?" She asks. I nod and smile.

"Yeah, the horse doesn't like me very much."

"Have you named it?"

"Nope."

"Maybe that and the fact that you call it a horse are reasons why." She giggles.

"Well, what should I name him?"

"River. You're the son of the god of the sea, aren't you? Name him River."

"Alright, come on, River. We've got to get her to camp."

He neighs, happily for once, and allows me to mount him. I hold out my hand for Samantha and help her up. She wraps her arms around my waist and I take off into the air, with the others behind.

"You're going the wrong way, Tyler." Brandon yells over to me. I turn River around.

"I knew that." I call back.

"Whatever!"

We begin to ride back to camp, Samantha resting her head on my back.


	7. The Prophecy

**The Prophecy**

* * *

We'd flown all night, making it back to Missouri. We set up camp and crashed. This was our third day away. When we woke up, it was around five. We didn't waste anymore time, and we rode quickly back to camp. We made it just inside Manhattan when Brandon announced that it only took us four days. I looked at my watch, reading the time as 4:32 a.m. We rode until we saw the camp in the distance. We arrived inside the border and Samantha fell off the Pegasus, asleep, but she was floating in the air. I looked over to Brandon.

"Neat trick, but you can put her down, now." I assure him, watching her.

"I'm not doing that." He says, staring at her in amazement and shock.

"So she's doing this on her own?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah." Brandon mumbles.

"She's got some power in her. We need to take her to Chiron now." Ellie says.

People were already waking up and coming out. Katelynn was the first to say something.

"Is she-"

"Yeah, she's doing it on her own."

"We need to get Chiron." She says.

"Yeah, I'll come with you." Ellie says, running off with her friend.

A few minutes later, they're back with Chiron. Almost no one is at the camp, but the few people who are here now are all out. Chiron stops in front of Samantha and mumbles something.

"Child of Zeus, awaken!" He yells.

Samantha's eyes open, and for a moment, they look like they're glowing but they stop. Her powers stop and she falls. Out of instinct, my arms extend and I catch her. She smiles sheepishly at me.

"What happened?" She asks, looking around and finding everyone staring at her.

"You were floating in your sleep." I answer.

"Not again." She groans, trying to stand but she falls to her knees. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist before she fell, though, causing me to go with her. She leans against me, breathing heavily.

"Are you O.K?" I ask, concern seeping into my voice.

"She lost a lot of energy. Bring her to the big house. I wish to see all of you there, bring Katelynn as well." Chiron says, wheeling off.

I lift Samantha bridal style in my arms and carry her. Brandon, Ellie, Katelynn and the twins trail behind us. Samantha's breathing seems to calm down and she loosens her arms which are around my neck. I look down to see her asleep again.I carry her to the Big House and Brandon tells me when to turn. I go into an office. Well, it isn't really an office. It's just a big room with a ping-pong table that's missing a net and has about fourteen or fifteen chairs around it. I walk over to a chair and sit down, holding Samantha. She gasps in her sleep, but doesn't wake up.

The twins sit on either side of me, Brandon, Ellie and Katelynn across from us. Chiron comes in and rolls around.

"It is very obvious that you seven are part of the eight the prophecy mentioned." Chiron says, stopping by me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You need to visit the oracle." He answers, adding "I'll be back in a moment."

He comes back in with a girl who has light brown hair and baby blue eyes.

"Khalia." Brandon shivers.

"Who's-" Jacob is shushed by Chiron.

"Khalia is our oracle. She shall tell you the prophecy."

Khalia's eyes turn a sickly green and she speaks, but more than one voice comes from her mouth.

_Two born of the skies, one born of the Underworld, and one kissed by death are of the Big Three,_  
_They shall journey to save the missing, taking one of the fire and one of love with thee, _  
_One shall go missing, awaiting to be found, _  
_One sleeps without touching the ground,  
The twins born as thieves turn down a deal greater than wealth,_  
_A worried brother does nothing but protects, making him very likely to be plagued with death.  
__The boy who'd been given a second chance has another journey to embark,_  
_The girl born by something so bright has a secret very dark, _  
_The girl of love will find her hatred for an unknown nation, _  
_None will be safe when saving the lost generation._  


The girl collapses to the ground, being caught by Jason. I would have tried but my hands were pretty full.

"Try to piece the prophecy together." Chiron says, rolling his eyes.

"The missing one is definitely Tony. It explains why he isn't here and why no one's heard from him. That means we have to find him." Brandon says.

"The one who sleeps without touching the ground is Sam." I say, deciding to nickname her.

"I'm obviously the one with a secret. Whatever that means." Ellie says, rolling her eyes and looking to Katelynn.

"I don't hate anything." She says, sadly.

"Look, it's obvious we know who we are, but the lost generation?" Jacob asks, confused.

"It's Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace and their friends. It has to be." I say, remembering the story Brandon told me.

"Then you seven must get ready. You have a very big quest ahead of you. You must find Tony and then the Lost Generation." Chiron says, leaving us all alone.

We sat in silence for a moment until Brandon stood.

"We should all get some rest, we leave tomorrow morning." He says.

"Do we even know where we're going?" I ask.

"Yeah. We've got to go to the Underworld. Even though it was talking about Tony, it's a hint."

"Alright."

I hand Samantha to him and walk out, going to my cabin. Honestly? I hated it. Sure, it always smelled like the ocean and it was a place I could call home but I hated how empty and alone it made me feel. Now I know how Tony must feel. All alone and empty. And honestly, that feeling sucked.


	8. The Underworld

**The Underworld**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to a pounding on my door. I groaned and got up, walking over to it. I opened it to see Samantha in an unusual outfit. She was dressed in a tee-shirt, short shorts, barefoot and her hair was a mess of tangles. I didn't take this as an opportunity to stare down her body, instead I looked at her face. She was breathing heavily and a look of relief flooded her face. She stared at me before yanking me into a hug. She started to cry softly into my shoulder, squeezing my neck. I slowly allowed my arms to rest around her waist. She continued to sob and I didn't say anything for a moment, wanting her to get all of her sadness and tears out. I didn't bother to think of how I was shirtless, wearing basketball shorts.

"You're alive, you aren't dead, you're O.K." She whispered into my shoulder, hugging me tighter. My grip around hers tightened as well.

"Samantha, what's wrong?" I ask, quietly.

"I-I had a dream. You died and it felt so real. We-we were with Tony, we'd just found him and we were both on a dock and a monster was coming for me so I flew and instead, it came for you and you died. I-I," She paused, choking on tears, "It seemed so real, Tyler, so real."

I continued to hold her and she slowly stopped crying. We didn't release each other, though. She sniffles and controls her breathing. I look outside to catch a heavy shower of rain stopping. The rain doesn't make it into camp, though. It sort of projects off of a border. She pulls back, but we're still holding each other. I get an image of Brandon and Ellie in my head. Samantha blushes and turns away, looking outside. She slowly unwraps her arms from around my neck and looks back at me. Her beautiful electric blue eyes meet my ocean blue ones. She opens her mouth to say something but shuts it. She opens it again, with a smile.

"I'm glad you're O.K, Tyler." She says.

And with that, she was off to get ready for our quest. I sighed and shut my door, then turned back into my room, finding a tall man. He had black hair that matched mine and ocean blue eyes. I knew him immediately. He was my father. I gasp and look at him. He grins wickedly and for some odd reason, I want to punch him.

"Poseidon." I greet him.

"Son, it's nice to see you."

"I wish I could say the same for you."

"I understand that you may hate me, it's natural but you have to listen to me."

"Why should I?"

"You aren't an only child."

My breath hitches in my throat.

"Wh-"

"You have younger sister, her name is Sophia Witt. She's a year younger than you, twelve, she hasn't been claimed yet but I will claim her in six months time. You have until next summer to get her to camp. I trust you, my son." He says, walking into my bathroom. I walk in about three minutes later to find him gone.

I have a sister.

**~X~X~X~**

The hell-hounds sat in front of us, waiting to go. There were four of them, meaning someone would have to go on their own hell-hound. Brandon volunteered because the twins would probably go to the wrong place, causing us to lose two hell-hounds, and because he wanted me to ride with Samantha. Also, Katelynn was terrified. The thought of riding on her own probably made her want to puke. I got on my hell-hound, Samantha getting on behind me. She held onto my waist tightly. The twins got on their hell-hounds, Katelynn and Ellie doing the same along with Brandon on his. They all looked to me and I nodded. The hell-hounds ran into a shadow and disappeared.

My stomach lurched so hard I felt as if I'd vomit right there. For a moment, I saw nothing but darkness that wasn't necessarily dark. Samantha's grip on me tightened and I felt her heart rate picking up because her chest was against my back. Soon we reached a different type of darkness, but one that had lights. We were in a throne room and a man with the darkest of black hair and eyes that looked black but were probably a dark brown stared down at us. Well, it was more of a glare, give or take. He stood and walked over to us, picking Samantha up by her sides, staring deep into her eyes. Brandon got off his hell-hound and began walking toward them but was attacked by two Furies, both pushing him back to the wall while cackling.

"Let me go, Lord Hades." Samantha says, calmly.

"Child of Zeus, watch how you speak to me." Hades says glaring.

"Let her go." I say, getting off my hell-hound.

"Son of Poseidon, I have spared you once but I can kill you." Hades says to me.

"Let her go."

"Where is my son, daughter of Zeus? Where is he? I know you had that dream now tell me where he is." Hades growls in her face.

"Hades, I think it'd be in your best interest to let my children go." A booming male voice called from behind me. I turn to see a man with pale blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"Ah, Zeus, brother how have you been?" Hades sneers.

"Release my daughter from your hands or so help me I will strike you down right now." Zeus growls.

"Try me."

"Enough!" Samantha screams, causing all three light-bulbs in the room to shatter. It's dark for a moment but Greek fire soon begins to replace the missing light. "We don't know where Tony is, that's why we came here. The only thing I know is that we were in a river with a dock and a cliff hanging over the dock and-" She pauses, "And he's in Ancient Greece."

"How do you know?" I ask, staring at Hades and then back to Samantha.

"I've had more than one dream about that place- several, actually. It's along the shore line, it'll take us days to get there. Then, it'll take us days to search."

"We have the whole summer to search. We've made it pretty clear that it's going to take a while to find the lost generation." I say, straightening myself, gripping my necklace. "Now, put Samantha down."

"No."

And all Hades broke lose. I yanked my necklace, the string breaking and the shells falling into place of a sword, then materializing into it. I swung so quickly at Hades that I barely knew what I was doing. He dodged, then chuckled.

"Foolish demigod. Your metals are no use to Immortals." He sneers.

Zeus tackles him and Samantha flies, screaming. She suddenly stops in air again, and it's obvious no one is doing it. Her powers are out of control just like mine, I've noticed. But they only go out of control when her emotions are high. Like when she's scared and as she's falling, her powers hold her in the air. Zeus pulls away from Hades and grabs her into his arms. He hands Samantha a silver chained necklace with a golden locket. She stares at him in bewilderment.

"The child, he isn't the only one with his own quest, my dear." He whispers. "The sword I've given you is made of Olympian Gold. It can cut through anyone, even Immortals. Do you understand your task? I've trained you for a week now, just for you to chose your acceptance. Do you, Samantha?"

"I do, father. I will find her and I will kill her. I'll save them." She whispers back.

Her eyes had been glowing again, when she'd fallen, but no one else seemed to notice. She looked at all of us and back down.

"Lets go." Brandon says, causing us to look over at him. He had a smug look on his face as he was standing between two piles of dust.

We get on the hell-hounds and everyone leaves, but I wait. Samantha looks at Hades.

"I hate you, Lord Hades, but Tony has done nothing wrong. He has potential and he has something to live for. I don't see why he'd even call you his father. But don't you think for a minute that I'll let him die just because I can't stand you." She says, her voice serious.

She wraps her arms tightly around me and lays her head on my back.

"Sam, ar-"

"Let's go." She whispers.

The hell-hound lurches into a shadow and Samantha squeezes me tightly. I release one of my hands from the hound and I rest in on my stomach, on her hand. She relaxes a little, and I can feel her heart. It's still pounding fast on my back but it's different. I hold her hand until we surface into a tree's shadow. I see the others waiting on us and I release Samantha's hand and get down with her following behind. We walk over to our group and Brandon, holding Ellie's hand, clears his throat.

"This is as far as they can take us. We're in Florida, and we'll have to find a boat to take us to Greece."

"Alright." Samantha says, taking a shaky breath.

"Hi, I'm Ellie Cooper, daughter of Hephaestus and your brother's girlfriend." Ellie says, holding out her hand to Samantha.

"Hi, Samantha Blake, daughter of Zeus and your boyfriends sister." Samantha laughs, shaking Ellie's outstretched hand.

"Hey, I'm Katelynn Michaels. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite and Ellie's best friend." Katelynn says, pulling Samantha into a hug.

Samantha chuckles and hugs her back.

"Hello, gorgeous. I'm Jason Wyatt and this is my hideous twin brother Jacob Wyatt, we're sons of Hermes, and I would ask you out on a date but it looks like someone already called dibs," he pauses. "Tyler."

Everyone looks at me, and they begin to laugh. All except for Samantha.

"What? Dibs? I-no." I stammer, feeling myself blush.

Samantha joins in on the giggles now and I feel my cheeks get hotter. I wanted to die.

_"Keep wishing that, young son of Poseidon, and I can make your wish come true."_ A female voice whispers in my head.

I look around to find no one.

"Hey, let's get that boat." Brandon says.

"I could make us one. I sense a shop with parts around here somewhere." Ellie says.

"Alright, lets go."

_"See you soon, young demigod."_ The voice whispers again.

* * *

Olympian Gold- It's actually gold but goes into a metal state as when needed (like in Samantha's case, her sword's blade) and it can only be found on Olympus but event there, it's near impossible. (I completely made up the metal as for certain reasons, so yeah.)


	9. Pinkie Promise

**Pinkie Promise**

* * *

It'd taken Ellie longer than it should have to build the boat. She'd messed up the parts a lot and every time she screwed up, she'd say "curse you both, dumb fathers you two are". I'm sure no one else had heard her but me. Once she had finished the boat, or huge ship, we all got on and Samantha and Brandon ran straight to their rooms, saying something about not feeling well. I don't see why. I felt perfectly fine. In fact, I felt better in the water than I had on land. I went and knocked on Samantha's door.

"Sam, are you O.K?" I ask, leaning against the door.

The door flies open and I begin to fall. I hear Samantha squeak and suddenly, I'm caught in air.

"I didn't even do that. Gods, I need to control my powers." Samantha says, kneeling to help me.

"It-"

But, the strength of her shock died down and so her power stopped since she was controlling it. I fell on her and somehow, kicked the door shut. I'd only fallen on her arms and the force caused her to fall forward, landing on my stomach. We laid in silence on the floor until she started to giggle. Her laugh was pretty and contagious, so I began laughing with her. We started laughing harder and soon, we both had tears in our eyes.

"I can't believe you fell on me!" She laughed, pulling her arms out from under me. I fell a little more until I hit the ground completely.

"No, I can't believe you fell on me!" I laughed out, propping myself on my elbow.

Then, she knocked me over, causing me to fall on my back again. She'd knocked me over with a hug. She nestled her head in my chest and fell flat on her stomach, her arms wrapped around me. I angled myself so I could put my arms around her as well. We laid there, and I listened for her to say something- but, I didn't want to break this beautiful silence. She didn't either, I guess, but she lifted her head up and we were staring face to face again. I don't know what came over me but, I started to slowly lean in, and so did she. Our foreheads touched, softly, and she whispered something.

"Yeah, Sam?" I breathed out, barley audible.

"I'm tired." She whispered back. "The way the water is moving below us. I can feel it through you, just touching you, it seems like you move with the waves. It's making me tired."

I chuckled lightly, moving her hair. I slowly raised up, pulling her with me. Her eyes were already shut and her breaths were becoming steady. I carried her over to the bed to lay her there.

"Then sleep, Sam." I whispered.

I lay her on her back and she turned over to her side while her hand slowly trailed down my arm. I backed up a little and her hand reached mine, but it grasped it a little.

"Stay." She whispered, tiredly.

"Sam, you're tired. You don't really want me to stay." I reply to her.

"Yes, I do." She gives my hand a squeeze, "Please."

I gulp. I've never slept in the same bed with a girl before, well except when I was three and there were thunderstorms. But, I'm sure my mom doesn't count. I release her hand and she turns to me, her eyes opened, but I was already climbing into the bed next to her. She fully turned to me and stared at me, her gaze on my eyes.

"What is it?" I ask, quietly.

"You have really pretty eyes." She says, reaching up to my face and tracing from my eye brow to the side of my eye. I blush a little.

"So do you."

She grins and grabs my pinkie with hers.

"I know you already promised my brother, but promise me you'll always protect me. Promise that we'll always protect each other. No matter what. I don't care if one of us has a 'lover' or something, but please promise me that." She whispers quietly.

I squeeze her pinkie with mine.

"I pinkie-promise you, Samantha." I say quietly.

I lean down and place my lips on her forehead, like I'd seen Brandon do with Ellie. I lightly lift her up, wrapping both my arms around her waist. I lean my head up so she can put hers around my neck. I pull her into me and I rest my head above hers. She nestles her head into my chest and closes her eyes. I don't know how long I watch her until I allow sleep to overtake me.

**~X~X~X~**

I woke up from a dreamless sleep to a pounding on the door. Gods, they'd have to fix that. I opened my eyes to see Samantha still asleep in my arms. I smiled for a while, until the pounding came again. I groaned and untangled myself from her and went to the door. As I opened it, Brandon began to talk.

"Sammie, have you see Tyler? And are you O-" Brandon stopped when he saw me and his eyes narrowed. "You slept in here with my sister last night?"

"What is it with children of Zeus always pounding on doors?" I groan, walking back to the bed and sitting down on it.

"Not the point, Wright. Did you sleep in here with my sister last night?" He asks, more calmly this time.

"Yes." I say, finding no point in lying to him.

I saw his eyes flash twice. Once, showing anger, another showing relief. The relief stayed on his face.

"We thought you were lost. And plus, there was a fire in the kitchen. Which is on this side of the ship. So at least you were here, even if the fire didn't make it. And, I did make you agree to help protect her so I can't be that mad about it and-"

"Brandon. You're rambling." I tell him, cocking my head to the side.

"Right, sorry. Well, wake Sammie up and tell her that breakfast is ready."

"Alright, no problem."

He goes out the door, but stops.

"This sounds very bad, but you can sleep with my sister anytime you want."

I feel heat rise to my cheeks and I look down.

"Uh-I-"

He chuckles.

"It's cool, bro. I trust you enough. Both of you."

Then he was gone. I walk to the door.

"Wait, Brandon!" I call, he turns around.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to the kitchen?"

His face darkens and he walks back to me, leaning to my ear, he says "I heard Ellie. She was talking to someone, maybe her dad. I don't know but they were arguing. I mean, it sounded like two men were with her. One was Hephaestus but I didn't recognize the voice of the other one. They were arguing and I heard Ellie scream. She was asleep when I found her so I knew she was the one who lost control with her powers. Don't tell anyone else."

"Got it." I say.


	10. Medusa and her Betraying Minion

**Ellie's secret will be revealed soon. Maybe, in a few more chapters. Another thing, I hate begging for reviews but they would seriously help. I'd like to know how the story is from the reader's point of view. If there's anything wrong, please write a review and tell me. Maybe even message me if you'd like to talk. It doesn't matter but just know that I'd love to hear your feedback, thank you! **

**Well, on with the chapter!**

**Medusa and her Betraying Minion**

* * *

I woke Samantha up. Waking her up actually took about fifteen minutes. She kept groaning and complaining, but I told her breakfast was ready and she shot out of bed, then out of the room. Of course, she came back with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Uh, where's the kitchen?" She blushed.

She'd changed when I went to the bathroom. Now, she was dressed in a red tee shirt, white skinny jeans, red vans, and a gray knit beanie. Her messy hair was a curl of tangles. It was normally straight, though. I slung my arm over her shoulder and grinned.

"Allow me to show you, M'lady." I joked.

She grinned as well, wrapping her arm around my waist.

"I hope they have bacon, my good sir." She said, faking a British accent.

"Well, madame-" She paused dead in her tracks and she paled. I looked at her with concern. "Are you O.K?"

"Do you hear that?" She whispers.

I get quiet and listen, not hearing anything. I'm about to say something when I hear it. Hissing.

"There shouldn't be snakes on the ship." I say.

"S-snakes? On the ship?" Her voice came out as a squeak and I felt her trembling.

"I-"

"Wrong. There is a snake on this ship. And she's standing right in front of you."

I turned to find a female with her hair wrapped up, wearing sunglasses. I could hear yelling. Brandon screaming for everyone to stay in their rooms.

"Medusa." I said, not knowing how I knew.

"Bravo, demigod. Now, prepare to be turned to stone. At least you and your terrified little girlfriend will be frozen in a cute position." She laughs evilly, unwrapping her head.

I see the snakes and I'm sure that Samantha sees them, too. As Medusa grabs her sunglasses, Samantha screams out of fear and Medusa flies all the way to the end of the hall. I turn and look at her and I see it. Her eyes, glowing the brightest of blue. She's scared and her powers are out of control. She continues to scream, falling to her knees. I don't know why until I see the blood on her side. I turn and find a boy with pale blonde hair and hazel eyes. He's holding a sword and suddenly he flies back into a wall. Another boy, one with brown hair and brown eyes, punches him in the face.

"Get her out of here! Now!" He screams, punching the other kid again.

I pick Samantha up into my arms and start to run, turning quickly down a hall. Samantha had stopped screaming and her eyes weren't glowing anymore. The odd thing is, she wasn't crying. I know it must have hurt like hell to be stabbed, so why wasn't she crying? I didn't spend too much time worrying about it. At least she was still alive, right?

"Brandon! Brandon! Help! Medusa and two weird guys are on the ship!" I yelled out, not caring how loud I was.

Brandon and Ellie came running out and Brandon took Samantha from my arms, gasping at the gash on her side. She was losing a pretty good amount of blood. I fell to my knees as Ellie ran out of the room. I barely heard Brandon yelling for her to come back. I felt someone touching my head, and I heard a faint little girl's voice telling someone to let her go. I looked up to see that it was actually Samantha telling Brandon to let her go. She got out of his grasp and came into my arms, hugging me.

I was scared to hug her back. I heard an explosion in the hallway and Katelynn and the twins came out. I know they were talking but I couldn't really hear them. Samantha and I just stayed quiet. We must have caught their attention, because I felt their gazes on us. One by one, I faintly heard them ask what happened. I faintly heard Brandon telling them he didn't know anything but that Samantha was bleeding. He told them to let us be and they did. I looked up and saw Ellie dragging in the two boys from earlier, both by their ears.

My eyes landed on the blond one and I saw red. I stood up quickly, my sword already out, and I was ready to charge him. Samantha stopped me, though. She'd stood with me and I heard her crying into my shoulder. Suddenly, the world wasn't so distant anymore. I could hear everything.

"Tyler, calm down." Jason was saying, holding my shoulders.

"Tyler, please don't. You're out of breath from running. You can't think straight, please don't." I heard Samantha crying.

My sword fell from my hands and landed on the floor with a clank. I wrapped both my arms delicately around her. I glared hard at the blonde boy who had nothing but the look of fear on his face. He didn't look as evil anymore, in fact he looked as though he couldn't kill a fly without throwing up his breakfast. I held Samantha in my arms and no one spoke until my eyes landed on the brown haired boy.

"Who are you?" I ask him, remembering how he helped us.

"I'm Perry." He says, staring at me as though he were trying to figure me out.

"Why did you help us, Perry?"

"My brother, Harvey, was under a spell by the snake lady. We're children of Hecate and she asked our mom for a spell to control people. She had Harvey's face hidden so mother didn't know."

"Well, as long as no one tries to kill anyone, you can stay."

"Thank you."

Then it was back to silence again until Samantha made a whimpering noise. I looked down at her to see her clutching her side in pain.

"We need to get her medical treatment." I say, lifting her bridal style.

"We don't have anyone who can he-"

"Oh, yes, you do." A male voice said. That's when I turned around and saw him.

* * *

Cliffhanger, yes. I would have updated sooner but Teen Wolf came on!


	11. Apollo

**Apollo**

* * *

Let me tell you something about gods. If they show up, it's usually never good and when they show up, they're usually up to no good. Apollo, however, was a different story- well, in the beginning, at least. He'd taken Samantha from my arms and lay her on the floor. He grinned wickedly then pushed up her shirt a little. I saw Brandon shiver, maybe he thought the same thing I did. Apollo stared at her stomach and touched her side a little seductively. It wasn't even the side that was bleeding. After a second, Apollo began rubbing his now reddened forehead. You could guess it, but I'll tell you anyway. Brandon had slapped the god of the sun. Now, of course most gods would have pulverized him right there on the spot but Apollo just chuckled.

"Zeus' plan worked after all." He grinned, his forehead already going back to it's color.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asks, seriously.

"Nothing, demigod. Just wait a few seconds and I'll have your little sister all fixed up."

He placed his hand on her side and it began glowing as he hummed a small tune. After just a second or so, her side was completely healed and it was as if nothing had happened. The only proof was the blood on her shirt. Samantha, who'd passed out in my arms a little while back, opened her eyes and gasped.

"Sammie, you're-" Brandon's happy reunion was cut off by the god.

"Ah, Samantha Blake, what a beauty you are. Say, would you like to have your first son born as a demigod- son of Apollo?" Apollo grinned widely. There was a boom of thunder and not even a second later, the loud sound of a hand connecting to flesh. Samantha was blushing horribly and I'm sure her hand stung like hell. The god didn't even seem to let it faze him. "You don't have to have him now, I mean you are only thir-"

"Apollo." Samantha, Brandon and I glared at him in anger. It was odd that all of us had chastised him at once but what was odder was that I even chastised him at all.

I know I'm suppose to protect Samantha but this is something else. It feels like jealousy. I'm jealous? I'm jealous of Apollo? But why?

"Just a suggestion, you can think about it if you like. Call me in about five years and tell me what you think." He winked.

Samantha looked away, her cheeks burning redder.

"I could tell you what I think right now, Lord Apollo." She mumbled, not in a seductive way but not necessarily in an angry one, either.

"Well, we could have breakfast one-"

"Apollo, could you stop hitting on my sister before I start hitting on you." Brandon growled.

Ellie, Katelynn, the twins and the Hecate brothers all stood back and watched this awkward feud between the sun god and us. He shot a glare at Brandon.

"Shush, can't you see I'm speaking to a lady, demigod." Apollo glared, then softened his gaze back to Samantha.

"That lady is my thirteen year old sister you horny bastard!" Brandon glared, trying to slap Apollo once more, but Samantha caught his wrist.

Wait, Samantha? You actually want him to speak to you like this? She turned to her brother and glared.

"Brandon, stop. Are you trying to get yourself killed? This is a god you're slapping around." She chastised. Well, that made me feel a little better.

"But you slapped him, too!" Brandon groaned.

"But he likes me." She shot back, sticking out her tongue.

"Hey! Do you like him liking you? Should I ask father to plan a wedding and a baby shower?"

Thunder boomed in the sky once more.

"No, Brandon."

"Then stop acting like it! I understand he loves mortals but you can't just encourage him!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! And you're being immature about it."

"I am not encouraging him nor am I being immature!" She screamed.

My eyes widened in shock and fear because her eyes had started glowing again and this time, I was sure everyone had seen it.


	12. Secrets

**Secrets**

* * *

The next thing we knew, Brandon was flung into a wall by air. He could have stopped him self but there was no more air in the room. She was controlling all of it, there was so much that it was practically visible as it whipped around her. The lack of air was making it hard to breathe for everyone. Brandon was on the ground now, staring in shock and horror. I yelled for the others to come with me, even though it was hard, they heard me. I jumped out the window, them following behind. I land in the water, all of them except for Apollo and Samantha, fell near me. I surrounded us all with a bubble of air.

"What's wrong with Samantha?" Jacob asked, catching his breath.

"She got mad. She's going to need a while to calm down." I answer for him.

They all nodded and relaxed. The Hecate brothers looked deathly pale as they spoke in hushed tones. I didn't feel like listening in on them so after we all caught our breaths, I allowed the bubble to float us up to the surface.

"There's a trap door right there." Ellie said, pointing to a small door that was just above water. We all swam to it and climb in, one by one.

We were in the ships basement. We all walked back to the living area to find Samantha on her knees, crying, and being hugged by Apollo. I stopped everyone just before we entered.

"It's O.K, daughter of Zeus." Apollo said, trying to soothe her.

"No it's not. I don't even deserve to be called a daughter of Zeus." She cried, her fist clenching even tighter around the shirt, on the area of his shoulders.

"Samantha, you do deserve it. You aren't evil like you claim you are. You're setting off to kill evil, remember? You're just very powerful and you can't control it yet."

"If I'm so powerful then why can't I control it? I want to stop hurting people every time I get the slightest bit mad. I took away all of the oxygen from everyone in a matter of seconds! You saw it! I am evil and I bet they all hate me."

I'd heard enough at this point.

"Samantha, you aren't evil and we don't hate you." I said sternly as I stepped into the room.

She looked up at Apollo and then after realizing he hadn't said it, she turned to us. Her eyes landed on me and she stood so abruptly that Apollo fell backwards. She took a step to us and then recognition flashed in her eyes and she backed away quickly. I, shocked, took a step toward her and she back away more, stepping over Apollo.

"No, stop. I might hurt you. Just stop."

I had one shot at this. I quickly jumped and tackled her, but turned on my back before we hit. She held on tightly to me and looked up, realizing she was on my stomach. She looked down in surprise and I sat up, my arms wrapped tightly around her. Gods, that hurt like hell.

"Samantha, stop. You aren't going to distance yourself away from us. We aren't going to let it happen. I've noticed how your powers work. It happens when your emotions spark too high, then you lose control. We can help you, Samantha." I assure her.

Her eyes begin to water and soon, she's crying again. She wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me, leaning on my shoulder. Brandon comes over to us and kneels beside her, rubbing her back. She looks at him and tackles him into a hug. She cries on his shoulder, too, whispering about how she's sorry. He whispers back to her, telling her that's it's O.K and he understands. Apollo ruins the touching moment by clapping, then sitting up.

"Well, now that everyone's O.K, I can tell you the real reason I'm here." He says.

"It wasn't to heal or flirt with Sam?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"Nope, those were both just bonuses." He winks, causing me to roll my eyes. "You see, son of Poseidon, the real reason I'm here is because both Zeus and Poseidon asked me to tell you about your quests. Samantha and you have both been told very little about the upcoming quests you'll have after saving Tony."

"They have quests?" Brandon asks, still holding his sister.

"Yes." Apollo pauses for a moment. "All of you, take Samantha away and bring her back in a few minutes. I need to speak to Tyler alone, and then her."

"Alright."

Brandon stands, lifting Samantha bridal style, and carries her out the room with the others following behind. Jason and Jacob shoot me a look that says just-call-us-if-you-want-him-messed-up. I nod and they walk out, last. Apollo turns to me.

"Interesting friends you have there, demigod." Apollo muses.

"Yeah. But what about my quest?" I ask, sitting cross legged.

"Poseidon will claim your sister December 1st. It'll be your job to find her but she is in America. Her family takes trips across the world, though. Sophia may not even be in America when you think you find her so this will be difficult for you, especially since you want to keep her safe."

"What are you getting at?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"You are to leave the night you get back to camp. You shouldn't tell anyone good-bye, either. They think they're going to help you but this is a quest you'll have to do on your own to prove your strength. The only other living thing you'll be taking is River, that horse of yours."

"Hey, only I can call River a horse." I glare.

"Alright, alright. But do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yeah, I can't tell anyone I'm leaving. I'll have to leave without saying good-bye. So what? It won't be hard."

Apollo raises an eyebrow, and then chuckles.

"You think that now, demigod."

"What do you-"

"Leave and send in Samantha."

I sigh but stand and walk out. The others are a little on down the hallway and I walk up to Samantha.

"Hey, it's your turn." I tell her.

She nods and walks back into the room.

"What'd he tell you?" Brandon asks.

"Nothing I didn't already know." I lie, looking back down the hall.

**~X~X~X~**

It'd taken Samantha a little longer with her meeting. Actually, it'd taken her two hours. When she came out, I noticed she was wearing another necklace. While the locket her father had given her had been a regular sized chain, this one had been almost a choker. The chain held a gold ring. It had no diamond or gem on it, it was just a plain golden ring. I raised my eyebrow but the look she shot me said don't ask.

"So, who's hungry?" Ellie asked.

"Me." Everyone replied in unison.

Suddenly, a man with blonde hair and red eyes appeared.

"Prometheus." Ellie said, backing away in shock.

"Are you ashamed, daughter?" The man asked, smiling slightly.

* * *

Well, there's Ellie's secret. She's not Hephaestus' daughter! Oh my! Ah and does anyone know what Samantha's necklace is? I doubt anyone could guess but I will hint: It's another weapon! :P well, bye! And don't hesitate to review!


	13. Samantha's Side

**Samantha's Side**

* * *

"Daughter?" Brandon asks, shocked.

Ellie looks away from us and then her body goes ablaze. I gasp loudly and she turns to look at us.

"I'm a demititan, it's true." Ellie looks down, probably out of shame. The fire dies down quickly.

"Why didn't you tell us, Ellie?" Samantha asks, surprising us all by stepping in front of her and hugging her. "We don't care, you're still Ellie."

Ellie hugs her back and Brandon walks to them, placing his hand on hers and smiles. Prometheus clears his throat and we all turn to him.

"I come in peace. I have chosen your side on the war, little girl of Zeus." Prometheus says, kneeling to Samantha.

"My side? On the war? Why are you kneeling? Get back up! I'm so confused." Samantha starts to ramble. Both her and Brandon seem to ramble when they're nervous. Her emotions were sparking again and I could feel the air shift. I stepped forward and placed my hand on her shoulder and her eyes, which had a minor glow, returned to normal. "It was happening again, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." I smile at her blushing face. She was getting better, at least now she knew when it was happening.

"The war between you and that goddess, Melanie. It's obvious there is going to be a war and you will be the leader. It's your destiny to kill her, anyway." Prometheus says.

It was odd, because he stood as soon as she'd told him to.

"Yes, it is my chosen destiny to kill her and I don't even know the reason behind that but I'm not the leader of this war. The gods are."

"They will fight in it, that's true, but you are the leader. Apollo told you your quest, did he not?" The nod Samantha gave told him to continue. "Alright, that means you know that you're going on it for a certain reason. To be the leader of this side of the war is the reason."

"O.K, Prometheus, I have some questions. 1- What do you want with my sister? 2- Why aren't the gods killing you? 3- Why did Hephaestus help hide Ellie? 4- Why are you choosing this side of the 'war'? 5- Please don't tell me you're staying here?" Brandon sighed.

"Well, the gods aren't 'killing' me because I chose this side of the war, that also being why Hephaestus helped me hide Ellie. The camp children and Directors would never allow her to stay in peace if they knew her secret. Yes, I will be staying for several reasons, one being the answer to your question about what I want with Samantha. I want to serve her. I feel like I do owe more to the gods and by serving the leader of the war, well I hope that helps a little. As of why I chose this side of the war? Your sister is a power demigod. The whole eight of the prophecy are very powerful. Naturally, the children of the Big Three are even more so because that's how they've always been. But your sister doesn't even have control of her powers and she is still able to stop all wind currents in a matter of seconds if not shorter time. It's obvious that even if her opponent is a goddess, with the sword and bow she's been given, Melanie will be defeated. Though, I might be making it sound easier than it will be, it will happen. Apollo has foreseen it."

"Why me?" Samantha asks, shrinking down.

"My dear girl, isn't it obvious? You are the first daughter of Zeus in a while. It could have been any of the other girls, but you are the eldest of them. The sons of the Big Three have been given so much power to protect their sisters while the daughters have been given so much to avenge their fallen. None of you six are more powerful than the other but because of the birth order, and you being the fourth born and the fourth daughter since the lost generation- you were born into this destiny you have before you, Lady Samantha."

"Lady Samantha?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you not like it?"

"I honestly like daughter of Zeus more." She mumbles under her breath, sighing, with a blush.

Prometheus nods and looks to his daughter.

"Ah, Ellie, did you say something about food?"

The titan's stomach growled as did Samantha's.

**~X~X~X~**

I never imagined I'd eat lunch with a titan. It was really something odd. Another odd thing, he practically seemed to worship Samantha. He even offered to train her in using her sword. Sword fighting wasn't apart of any conversation I'd ever had at dinner with my mom. But I guess it's normal for demigods and demititans.

"So, the weapon Apollo gave me is a bow? I should have known. He is a god of archery." Samantha sighs in between bites of her pizza.

"You mean you didn't know?" Prometheus asks, taking a drink of water.

"Nope. He told me to unleash it and find out but I haven't had time. Why won't you help me train in archery, too?" She asks, cocking her head to the side.

"It's no ordinary bow. It doesn't have arrows come with it like most rigged bows from Apollo. This bow is old, but new, and it's far beyond my skills. That's also apart of your quest, remember?"

"I remember." Samantha mumbles, blowing her bangs out of her face. "Stupid quest."

I smile at her and she catches my eye. It takes her a moment but she smiles back.

"The prophecy is going exactly how that womanizer of a god said it would." Prometheus chuckled to himself.

"What do you mean? The quest?" I ask, taking a sip of my coke.

"No. You see, everyone has a destiny. Apollo knows everyone of them. He may have told me a few about the ten of you involved."

"Ten? We were only told eight."

"There is yet to come, my young demigods."

All of us looked to Perry and Harvey, who'd stopped eating their pizzas.

"So now we have to be ass-kisses to Samantha, too?" Perry asks, raising an eyebrow.

"If I recall, you two already were suppose to be." Prometheus mutters.

"Just because our dad-"

"Save it, demigod."

"No, you're going to listen-"

"You irritate me."

And that's how they started arguing. Funny, because it's also how the kitchen was caught on fire twice in one day.


	14. Bewitched

**Bewitched**

* * *

Ellie and the others decided to repair the kitchen. The rest of the day dragged on with Prometheus training Samantha on the deck of the boat. It was sunset and they were still training. I was sitting in a chair, watching them. Samantha was sweating but she didn't stop any of her attacks on Prometheus. She lunged at him and he quickly blocked her. Her sword, a navy colored hilt and a bright yellow lightning bolt design on it and a gold blade. The blade seemed to cut through even the air. Before she'd began practicing, we learned the swords name- _Dunamas_. The moment Samantha laid eyes on it, she mumbled its name and the word power. She seemed to have fallen in love with her gift.

Now, she walked over to me. She smiled and wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"Hey." She smiles, turning Dunamas into her necklace again.

"Hey." I grin back.

This lighting seemed to especially favor Samantha.

"I have a question." She said, looking away and blushing a bit.

"Yeah?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

Prometheus had gone back to the rooms, probably to see Ellie.

"Will you stay in my room again tonight? Being in the water scares me because it's not my father's domain. I don't really feel protected."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry, Samantha."

"No, don't worry. With you around I do feel protected."

I don't recall ever smiling this big. Samantha looked down, smiling as well. The moment was ruined by a jet black crow flying by and grazing Samantha with it's Talons. Blood trickled down at a quick speed.

"Ouch!" She said loudly, holding her arm.

The crow cawed as it flew away. I stood up and put my arms on Samantha's shoulders.

"Are you O.K?" I ask, looking at her with concern.

"Yeah, it just hurt pretty bad."

"Alright, lets get back to the others."

**~X~X~X~**

Samantha had went and showered after a few minutes of talking with the others and I went back to the room. I sat on the bed and stared off into space until she came back, fully dressed in a tee shirt and shorts and her hair already blow-dried. I went to shower after her and once I was done, I got dressed as well, and then went to the room. Samantha was already asleep by the time I got back. I climbed into the bed beside her and drifted off into sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, finding Samantha standing in front of me, out of the bed. Her eyes were glowing but this time it was all of her eyes- the whites and all. They weren't even glowing a bright blue, it was like a sickly one. She looked lifeless. She gripped her necklace, the one with Dunamas, and pulled it. Dunamas appeared and she raised it high. She looked like she was fighting herself. She slowly raises the sword down on me but she also kept pulling it back up. She was mumbling something with difficulty.

"Samantha, go back to sleep." I mumbled, only half-awake.

"Run. Run. G-get away. Run, T-Tyler, get away." She mumbled out, bringing the sword down faster.

I barely had enough time to roll out of the way. I stood up from the bed and stared into her lifeless eyes. I was definitively awake now.

"Samantha, are you O.K? Samantha, what's wrong?"

"T-Tyler, save you-yourself."

She swung her sword again, but I ducked. I almost lost my head.

"Samantha!" I yelled.

She swung again.

"Ty-Tyler." She whispered, before swinging again. "I can't stop. I can't con-control myself. Stop her, save me, Tyler."

"Stop who, Samantha?" I ask, dodging her blade once more. I wouldn't be able to keep this up for long.

"I'm possessed, T-Tyler."

"Perry! Harvey!" I yelled their names at least six more times until they showed up, half-asleep in my room.

"What do you-"

"Duck!"

Perry ducked just in time. They both turned and saw Samantha. They looked awake, now.

"She's possessed." Harvey mumbled.

"What gave it away? The eyes? The life-lessness? Oh, I know. Maybe it's the fact that's she's trying to freaking murder us!" I yelled in their faces.

"O.K, I can see how you're upset."

"Perry, shut up and help me!" Harvey groaned.

He was chanting something, making weird hand signs. Perry turned from me and joined in. Samantha raised her blade at me and then dropped it as they finished. Her eyes stopped glowing and then they closed. She fell forward and I caught her.

"What the hell just happened?! I want the truth, and I want it now." I yelled, holding Samantha in my arms.

"She was possessed." Perry shrugged.

"By who?"

"Well it wasn't the person who put the spell on her. There are two forces at work. We believe it was Melanie possessing her."

"But who made the spell, Perry?!"

"Well, Melanie could have but I highly-"

"Perry, answer me right now."

Perry sighed deeply and his eyes showed shame.

"It was our mother, Hecate."

**~X~X~X~**

I knew I didn't like Harvey in the beginning but Perry seemed cool. Hell, I'd even come to trust them both after I learned that Medusa was controlling Harvey and that they wouldn't hurt Samantha because something about their father so I never really imagined me punching one of them in the face until it happened. Perry glared at me harder than I'd seen him glare whilst Harvey just stood in shock. I'd never punched anyone before I'd punched Perry but I had a feeling that he'd have a black eye. He hadn't hit me back. He would have but he looked down and saw Samantha in my arms and he backed away. I'd forgotten all about her and I know that wasn't fair, so I lifted her and handed her to Harvey.

"Go ahead, hit me." I said, standing up. "You obviously can't stand me and I obviously don't quite favor you at the moment, either."

"I'm not going to hit you." Perry said with clenched teeth.

I never even took in how old this kid was. I could be trying to pick a fight with someone older than Brandon and I'd never know at this point.

"Why not?"

"Samantha wouldn't want me to." He says, walking over to Samantha and Harvey.

"Leave Samantha out of this. You're the ones who knew she was getting cursed." I said through clenched teeth.

"No we didn't! Our mother may love us but she doesn't care for our friends or even our half/step siblings!" Perry seemed to scream it out.

Harvey had backed away from us, holding Samantha. He was obviously wanting to keep her out of danger. It was funny because he was the one that almost killed her when he was possessed, as well. I thought about what he said about Hecate. My mother was nice and had a kind heart. She couldn't not care for my friends- hell, she treats them as her own. I couldn't imagine having a mother like Hecate. Then the last part of his sentence got to me.

"What do you mean half/step siblings?" I ask, breathing in slowly.

Perry and Harvey look at each other, and then back to me.

"Tyler," Harvey begins, looking down at Samantha, then to Perry and finally back to me. "We're Samantha's brothers."


	15. Locked In A Room

**Locked In A Room**

* * *

Up to this point, two things shocked me. One: They were her brothers. Two: Harvey wasn't mute?

My knees gave out and I fell to them. This was something that I didn't even think would be possible. I thought that before Brandon, she was an only child? Harvey sat down beside me, still holding Samantha bridal style. Perry sat on the other side of him. The sun was coming up now and it cast a glow over all of us. Samantha's eyes fluttered open and she looked at all of us. When her eyes landed on me, they filled with concern.

"Tyler, are you O.K?" She asks, sitting up and moving from Harvey's grasp. She knelt in front of me, her hand on my shoulder. I almost flinched away when the memory of her almost killing me came into my mind.

"Yeah. I-you were possessed." I told her.

"I was?" She asks, backing away a little.

"By Hecate." Perry says.

"I see."

Samantha didn't jump to blaming them, not like I had. Now, I felt worse. In fact, she turned to look at Perry and her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my gods, Perry, what happened to your eye?" She exclaimed.

The sunlight had given us a better view of his face and now I saw the bruise. I had done that? Samantha leaned forward and touched it very lightly. He winced in pain but didn't move.

"It's O.K, Samantha. But right now, we have to worry about Hecate. Were you cut or something today?" Perry asks, getting serious.

An image of the jet black crow came into my mind and I gasped with realization. Of course it was the crow!

"That crow that scratched you, Samantha. It was the crow! It got your blood." I said.

"That's her sacred bird. We have to find it and kill it. It has your blood, you've been touched by it's poison. You two are linked." Perry says.

"Poison?" Samantha asks, her hand trembling.

"Not really poison, more like elixir. O.K, here's how the curse works. Hecate makes an elixir and she allows the crow to dip it's claws into it, then saves the rest. The crow claws you, trading in the potion for your blood. It then takes the blood back and dips its claws back into the elixir. The elixir turns from white to the color that your eyes were when you were possessed- it's a different color for different eye colors. Well the crow who clawed you still has some of your blood and the elixir on it claws. It makes its eyes change to the colors that yours are naturally. She then cages that crow to protect it from dying because if it dies, the curse is broken."

"So it's settled."

"What is?"

"We're killing that crow."

The boys looked at each other and then back to Samantha.

"Samantha, we have to tell you something." Perry begins.

"Yes?"

"We're your brothers."

**~X~X~X~**

I always thought that when a demigod iris messaged their mortal parent, it'd be a happy reunion and nothing but love. Not for Samantha. She had both Perry and Harvey by their ears as she glared at her mom and step-dad. It had turned out that her step-dad is the father of both Perry and Harvey, making them step-siblings. Perry and Harvey were saying 'ow, ow, ow' over and over while their parents looked apologetically back and forth between the three of them. By now, everyone knew that they were step siblings.

"We were going to tell you, hon, we really were, but-" Her mother was stopped short.

"When? I grew up thinking I was all alone!" Samantha growled.

"Honey, your hair has gotten so long." Her father tried to change the subject. Her hair actually was very long- passed her waist.

She didn't allow him to change the subject to her hair length, though.

"That's not the point, Jerry. You lied to me! You never told me anything about them! How do you think I feel about all of this? Why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes were beginning to glow and the air in the room was thickening.

"Honey, calm down, please."

"No. You never told me."

If you remember what I said about Brandon being scary, Samantha was way scarier. Try like ten times worse if not more.

"Sam, come on, it'll be O.K. They did it to protect you. Putting all three of you together would be bad." I say, stepping up and putting my arm on her shoulder. Her powers calmed and she looked at me with sad eyes.

"I just-I just want the lies to stop." She whispers, releasing both Perry and Harvey's ears and hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her back.

"I know, I know." I mumbled to her.

"Why do people lie?" She whispered.

"It happens. It was for your protection, Samantha."

She sniffled but didn't say anything else. Her parents still watched through the iris message.

"We have to go, but you help her brothers watch my little girl." Her mother said, wiping through the image.

After everyone had calmed down, we all had sword training with Prometheus. Once we were done, he told us he knew where Hecate's hide out was.

"It's an island not far from here. We should be there in two days." He'd told us.

Today was already our second day in the ocean. We could manage the stop, maybe.

"So, we have to make sure not to die for another two nights?" Jacob asked.

"Don't worry, I hate that we have to do this but we can put a ward on Samantha's room to where she can't get out. She'll have to stay in there for two days. We'll bring her food to her. It's not just night time that Hecate has control of her. She can possess her at any moment." Perry says, reaching in his pocket for a blade. He gave it to Harvey who looked at her with sympathy. He looked back at the blade and chanted something in a language I didn't understand. He looked back to Samantha.

"Give me your hand." He mumbled, quietly.

"He's better at curses and wards." Perry whispers, earning a nod from us.

Samantha places her hand on his, palm up. He grips her fingers and drags the blade quickly, and very smoothly across. It was a perfect line in less than a second. Blood trickled from Samantha's palm and she hadn't even winced.

"Now what?" I ask.

"We have to stab this in the floor in front of her door in her room. We have to put her in there, first, though. After that, she can't leave and anyone on the same side of the knife as her can't leave either." Perry says.

We all go into Samantha's room and she walks to her bed. I see tears rolling down her cheeks and I rush over to her, being the only one with her now. I pull her into my arms and hug her.

"Come on, Tyler, we have to seal her." Jason says.

"I'm staying." I tell them.

"What?" Perry asks.

"Seal the ward. I'm staying."

"You can't, Tyler. Go with them." Samantha says.

"No, I'm not leaving you in here by yourself for two days."

Everyone had been in the hallway except us and the Hecate brothers. They were in between the door frame. They stabbed the knife just in front of them and shut the door. The knife seemed to go straight through it. I looked at Samantha and smiled.

"Tyler-"

"So, what do we do now?"

She smiles and hugs me tighter.

"Thank you."


	16. Katelynn's Story

**Katelynn's Story**

* * *

The next day, I woke up with my arms around Samantha. She hadn't been taken over last night but there was still one more night to go. Perry opened the door, carrying in two plates stacked with pancakes, eggs and bacon. He also had two sodas with him.

"Here's your breakfast." He said.

He'd been able to walk all the way into the room, over to Samantha and me. How was that possible? Didn't he seal this place?

"How are you in here?" I asked, sitting up. "I thought you sealed the room?"

"The effects wore off a second after the blade hit. You were with Samantha when it hit so you have to stay in. We can come and go as we please. We told you to stay with us."

"Shut up. I'm perfectly happy with the decision I made. But if we wanted, couldn't we just pull the dagger out?"

"Nope. Only children of Hecate can hold it for longer than a second without being burned."

"Oh, that's a holy weapon you have there, my good sir."

"Shut up and eat before I take away your food privileges."

He stalked out the room, shutting the door behind him. I turned over and woke Samantha up. She sat up and noticed the food. She didn't say anything, she just ate. I decided to do the same. While eating, I turned to look at her. She didn't seem so scary, now. She just seemed sad and tired. I could understand that. I mean, no one would say she was a monster but they were all going to be afraid of her until the curse got taken off of her. I looked down at my food, suddenly losing my appetite. I remember how last night, Samantha didn't eat anything. I put my hand on her back, rubbing it in small circles. She looked up at me and set her fork down.

"Do you want mine?" I ask, pushing the plate to her.

"You should eat. I'm fine." She smiled.

"I'm not really hungry and I know you didn't eat last night."

"It's fine, really. I don't really eat a lot in the morning anyway."

That was true. She told me how she gets sick if she eats too much in the morning. I, realizing my hand was still on her back, started to rub the small circles on it again. She pushed her plate forward and leaned her head on my shoulder. She truly was scared. I could feel it. But I would be scared, too, if some lady was trying to use me to kill my family and friends. There was a knock on the door. One thing about being around Samantha so much and having shared the same bed every night, it meant us being use to being seen like this, so she didn't jump away.

"Come in." She said, ready to see who it was.

A familiar blonde haired and blue eyed girl walks in, her hair pinned up in curls.

"Hey Kate." Samantha greets.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She asks, genuinely. Most people would ask things like that to make you feel embarrassed but Katelynn truly wanted to know.

"No, it's O.K. We like company." I assure her.

She smiles and sits down.

"So what's up?" Samantha asks, making her self more comfortable, which made me move my arm lower on her waist. I blushed and slightly moved it back up.

"They're boring." She sighed. "All Ellie and Brandon want to do it make out, the Hecate brothers won't talk to anyone, all the twins do is mess with everyone's things and Prometheus wont even talk to me." She said, pouting.

"Well, you can always stay in here." Samantha smiles.

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that. I mean, I know how you two sleep in the-"

"You could sleep on the floor. It's not that bad. It's pretty comfortable." I assure. She giggles lightly.

"I might actually consider your offer."

"I have a question, though."

"Yes?"

"When you said you didn't hate anything, you didn't sound so sure."

"Well, I don't hate him. I just- I don't like him but I'm grateful to him. I feel like I owe him my life if he needed it."

"Who?"

"Tony."

It's silent until I continue.

"Why?"

"Way back before camp, Tony and I went to the same school. In elementary school, he always pulled my hair and pushed me. I never got mad at him, though. Then we became friends. We hung out and talked a lot. But when we were in middle school, last year, I guess I was popular. Tony wasn't, really. He didn't even talk to me. I thought it would be nice to hear him talk for the first time in years so I walked over to him and he looked at me. He asked what I wanted and I told him just to talk. He looked at me and told me he'd never want to talk to anyone like me so to just leave him alone and... and die." She was quiet for a moment as a tear left her cheek and she smiled. Why was she smiling? "Every one in the hallways heard it. Some guy even tried to beat him up but I stopped him. I told him to leave Tony alone and that he just didn't like me and I couldn't make him. I gave him and awkward wave and I went to class. That was also the day the monster attacked us. We were in our swimming class. I couldn't- no, I can't- swim. So, I was nervous. Luckily, I hadn't had to get in, yet. The monster, who was posing as the coach, dismissed class early. Well, everyone except Tony and I. He turned into a huge cyclops and pushed Tony into a wall and me into the pool. Tony always knew that I couldn't swim. Before I hit the water, I heard him say my name for the first since third grade. The thing that happened next shocked me the most. He jumped into the pool and saved me, even after he'd told me to die. When he pulled me up, I saw a boy with chocolate brown hair and dark green eyes. Tony pulled me onto the concrete, then looked at me and back to the boy. For some reason, he told the boy I wasn't his girlfriend. I don't know where that idea would come from considering Tony hated me more than anyone else. The boy, John, led us to camp where we were both claimed. I never even thanked Tony because he never talked to me again."

"I'm so sorry, Kate." Samantha said.

I hadn't even noticed that through the story, she'd been getting closer to me and she'd put her arms around me. I tightened my arm around her, pulling her closer to me.

"Why did he just stop talking to you? I mean, why did he hate you?"

"I ask myself that everyday." She said, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

I smile sadly, and open up my arms.

"Come on, group hug." I told her.

She laughed but she came and hugged Samantha and me, and we hugged her back. Perry walked in.

"What on Earth are you doing?"

"You want in on this group hug, too?"

"I'll pass. But Katelynn, are you hungry? You haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"No, thanks. I've just been thinking and I guess I lost my appetite." She replied.

He nodded and left.

"Katelynn, what happened in elementary school?"

"I don't know. I mean, I switched schools for fourth grade year. I went to an honor's school. But then I remembered Tony and I went back for fifth grade until Eighth."

"Well, we're going to talk to Tony when we find him." Samantha assures.

She then gets up quickly, and tries to run to the door. She hits and invisible shield and grabs the trashcan. She then begins to puke. I walk over to her, along with Katelynn. Katelynn holds her hair while I rub her back.

"Sam, are you O.K?" Katelynn asks.

"Yeah. I just- I don't really know what happened." She said, finally done.

"I'm gonna go and get some water for you, alright?"

"O.K. Ask them how the hell I'm going to pee, while you're at it." Samantha said.

"There's a bathroom over there. Ellie told me to tell you." She said, pointing the the left door.

"I thought that was a closet."

Katelynn laughed and left.

"How old is she, anyway? She seems so-"

"Giddy?" She finishes. I nod. "Brandon told me she's thirteen. I already knew she came with Tony. I just never knew the story. He said that she was already there and that they already had her scent so they needed her at camp."

"Makes since."

Katelynn came back with a few bottles of water, handing Samantha one.

Samantha excused herself to the bathroom and I looked at Katelynn.

"I'm gonna help you figure out this whole Tony thing. Both Samantha and me."

She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. Do you have a sleeping bag? I've definitively decided on staying in here."


	17. The Warning

**The Warning**

* * *

After falling asleep, I'm awaken by Katelynn screaming my name. I slowly sit up to find Samantha, her eyes glowing that sickly blue color. She had her sword raised just above me. I yelled a few curses before rolling out of the way. Samantha swung her sword at me again, and I dodged.

"Katelynn, go get help!" I scream.

"Alright." She said, quickly running out.

"Samantha, fight back!"

Samantha laughed but it wasn't her laugh. It wasn't light and bubbly but scary, instead.

"You foolish demigod, she couldn't fight back anymore if she tried."

"Why are you possessing her, Melanie?"

"This is Hecate, you foolish boy."

The sword swung at me again. Katelynn came back with Perry and Harvey.

"Do something!" She cried.

She actually had tears in her eyes. She was scared of this. Harvey, with a look of sympathy, pulled Katelynn into his arms, as if shielding her away from the view.

"Do something, Perry!" He says.

Perry started to chant the same spell as the night before.

"My own son-"

Perry just chanted louder.

"Come on." I mumbled.

Samantha screamed, it was really her, and then she fell, her eyes shut. Her side was bleeding again. I rushed to her side and pulled her into my arms.

"We need help!" I screamed. "Apollo, Zeus, God, if anyone's there that can help us, just come!"

"It's O.K. We know a few healing spells. Apollo, Zeus and God can stay where they are and rest. There is a war coming, Tyler, that's for sure." Harvey said, releasing Katelynn.

Katelynn, drying her eyes, rushed forward to Samantha. She grabbed her hand and started crying again.

"Do something! She's bleeding. Do something, please." Katelynn cried, staring at all of us with pleading in her eyes.

I looked at her, wondering why she cared so much for Samantha. Sure, we were all friends. But she seemed to care more for her than Ellie, her best friend. But now that I think about it, Katelynn doesn't really hang around Ellie as much as Ellie hangs around her. Katelynn also seems to have a slight urge to stay away from Ellie when she's around Brandon. Of course, that's it. Ellie has been over looking Katelynn. Katelynn even said that making out with Brandon is all Ellie wanted to do. Samantha must have been the first person to show Katelynn actual attention in a while. Ellie wasn't Katelynn's best friend- it was Samantha.

And letting your best friend die in front of you is not something a demigod would do so easily.

"Alright, watch out, Kate, they're going to heal her." I say, lightly pulling her back.

"But-"

"You need sleep, it's alright."

She only nodded her head.

"Well-"

"Get in the bed, and go to sleep. I'll take the floor for the rest of the night."

She gave me one last look, then hugged me. I hugged her back and she climbed into the bed, covering up. Perry and Harvey took Samantha and healed her with a chant. It took twenty minutes. The wound was slowly closing.

"This-"

"Shut up and keep chanting, Perry. Our sister needs us." Harvey scolded, picking the chant straight back up. Perry joined back in.

"Why'd it take so long?" I ask, once they were done.

"We didn't use the herbs and plants like you're suppose to. Little to none of the other children of Hecate can do that. We were just fortunate enough to be two of the only three that can." Perry said.

"Oh."

They placed Samantha in the bed beside the already sleeping Katelynn. We said our good-byes and I lay on the floor.

_"This is only the beginning, demigod. I will kill that girl. Mark the words of Melanie, goddess of hatred and death."_ A woman's voice hissed in my ear.

**~X~X~X~**

I woke up to Katelynn and Samantha screaming. I shot straight up only to hear their screams followed by laughter. Girls do the weirdest things. Samantha, noticing me, waved me a good-morning. I nodded in return to her and Katelynn. Brandon walked through the door, carrying three plates of food, as if he were a waiter. He grinned at us and for some reason, I didn't find it all the amusing. Ellie popped in behind him and smiled at all of us.

"Katelynn, why are you in here? Why aren't you hanging out with us?" She asked, referring to her and Brandon. The sad thing is, she didn't mean that in a rude way. She actually had no clue.

"I'm not going to be a third wheel, Ellie. I'm sorry." Katelynn said, looking away.

"A third wheel? You aren't a third wheel." Ellie said, sternly.

"Actually, Ellie, she kind of is. You never pay attention to her when we all hang out." Brandon said. Ellie glared at him and he backed away.

"I just feel that I should hang out with people my own age, Ellie. You're older than me. You might die before me and then what am I left with?" Katelynn asked in the nicest rude way I ever heard. I almost laughed.

"I'm a year older! How would I- you know what, never mind. I get it. You don't want to be friends anymore, then fine."

"I want to be friends- just not your best friend."

"Fine."

Ellie stormed out and I looked at Katelynn. She had guilt written all over her eyes. Brandon sat the food down and walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"She may be my girlfriend, but I understand you choosing Samantha. She pays attention to you and you two are both just becoming teenagers. You have more in common. It's alright, just let her cool off."

He walked out of the room and a minute later, Prometheus came in.

"Little girl of Zeus, we're here."

"We're where?" Samantha asks.

"The Island of the Lost."


	18. The Island of the Lost

**The Island of the Lost**

* * *

The island was definitively of the lost. There was nothing but trees. Everybody got out of the ship and we all walked to the trees with caution. I looked up, and saw a jet black raven with hazel colored eyes. Every tree was full.

"Not hers." I say, backing away.

"So?" Brandon asked, his sword ready. "We might as well free some other people from this curse."

He threw his sword like a spear and it hit the crow, killing it.

"Alright." I say, pulling out my sword.

Everyone equips themselves and we begin killing birds. But it seems like the more we kill, the more appear.

"Dammit! This is taking forever!" Perry groans, shaking his dagger free of crows blood.

"Yes. But shut up." Harvey says, slashing a bird with brown eyes.

"I've seen five blue eyed ones, but none were Samantha's." Katelynn says, turning green.

"Keep searching!" Brandon yelled.

The sound of an evil laughter filled the air. A woman with hair as black as night and eyes as purple as amethyst stood in front of us.

"Who are you?" I asked, raising my sword.

"Melanie. Goddess of death and hatred." She replied.

"I'll kill you." Samantha said, running toward her. The woman disappeared, and another reappeared fifty feet away.

"She wasn't going to stay long, daughter of Zeus. Is this what you're looking for?" The new woman, one with lighter black hair and pale blue eyes asked, holding a bright blue eyed crow.

"Give it to me." Samantha said, pulling her sword back out. "Or, I will take it from you."

"Silly little girl. I'm the goddess Hecate."

"Yeah? And I'm only the daughter of Zeus but I bet I'm still more than just a match for you, my dear."

Hecate glared and began chanting spells. Harvey's face lit up.

"Move! It's a fire spell!"

Samantha jumped out of the way, avoiding a fireball as big as a ceiling fan. We all stepped forward, ready to back her up. She looked at us with pleading in her eyes, as if she were pleadinus with us not to help her. Why wouldn't she want our help? Hecate began mumbling some things and Harvey mumbled a spell back at her. I watched in confusion as a vine wrapped around Hecate's neck and she began to choke. Another vine shot straight through the blue eyed bird.

Samantha fell to the ground, gasping. I looked over at her, wondering if she wanted help or if I should just leave her alone. She looked up at all of us, a little bit of sweat on her forehead. We all turned to where Hecate had been, but she was gone.

"Everyone to the ship." Prometheus ordered.

I walked over to Samantha and helped her up. We walked to the ship in silence and then the island went ablaze, killing all of the crows on it. I looked over at Samantha and I saw relief flood into her eyes. She turned to me and smiled.

"We did it. They're gone."

**~X~X~X~**

We were all in our rooms and this was the first time I wasn't at Samantha's side. I wanted to let her rest. Earlier, she'd decided on sleeping for the rest of the day after she showered, so I was going to let her. A knock on my door got my attention and I turned to it. Another knock came.

"Come in!" I called.

"It's me." Samantha said, walking in. She was dressed in a baggy tee shirt and Nike shorts. Her hair was still wet and she was barefoot.

"Hey, I thought you were going to go to sleep." I said, standing from my bed and walking to her.

"I was, but the way the boat is moving and with how big the waves are and how my dad's god of the-"

"You're getting sea sick?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Yeah. I remembered how you being around usually helps." She said, looking away. I nodded.

"You can sleep in here if you want. I'm not tired, so I'll be awake if you need me."

"Thank you." She said. I walked over to my bed with her and let her get in. I climbed in next to her and she put her head on my chest. "Tyler?"

"Yeah?" I ask, turning to her.

"Are you scared?"

I thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah. I am."

"What if we don't find Tony? What if it ends the world and it's our fault?"

"We'll find him. I promise. Get some sleep, O.K?"

"Alright."

She fell asleep a few minutes later, which left me to my thoughts. What if we didn't find Tony? Or what if we did but we couldn't find the Lost Generation?

* * *

**O.K, it's a pretty short chapter but I updated! I'll be taking that Author's Note down when this story ends. So, review, please!**

**-Gabby**


	19. Athens

**Athens**

* * *

The day had passed and I'd gone to sleep. Once I woke up, I found Samantha already awake, looking out the small circular window. The sun was just rising, casting an orange glow on her long blonde hair. She held a mug in her hand and I could see the steam coming from it. She turned to me, a look of amusement crossed her eyes and she smiled at me. She seemed to be holding in a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, groggily.

"Your hair." She giggled a little. My hands instinctively reached up to it, but she'd walked over and placed her hand on mine. "Leave it. It looks nice."

I felt a blush creep to my face and I hurried to change the subject.

"Why are you awake so early? It's like five in the morning." I said, earning a smile from her.

"Athens. We're here." She replied, going back to the window. "I don't know. I'm getting a good feeling about this place. I feel like we're right where we need to be for now."

"Well, I'm glad." I say, feeling a small sensation in my stomach. It was odd and it felt funny but I chose to ignore it.

"Me, too. Kate stopped by today. She wanted to know how we were doing and if we were ready to start looking for Tony. I told her we were fine and we've been ready."

"She seems excited."

"She wants to thank him."

"She told you?"

"No. I can tell. It's in her eyes. Katelynn has a guilty conscious. It's rare for a child of Aphrodite, but she has a serious one. She feels bad for not thanking him and paying him back."

"Well, we're going to find him."

It was quiet for a moment.

"I know." She said, turning to me.

We let a comfortable silence pass over us and I walked over to her, wanting to say something. I didn't know what I wanted to say, but all of this seemed so real now. We could die out here.

"Remember the promise we made? Well, I want you to know that I'll always watch out for you. You're one of the only people I have left that I care about. I just wanted you to know that." I tell her, quietly. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist.

"I care about you, too. Before you and Brandon and Harvey and Perry and Katelynn came along, I had no one. Now I have four amazing guys that will guard me with their lives and an amazing best friend who's always there for me. Actually, I have two. You and Kate." She whispered.

It was quiet as we hugged. I felt something for Samantha, I knew that. I don't know what it is, though.

**~X~X~X~**

The shore line of Athens was beautiful. It was a little gray outside, casting an eerie glow on it. I looked over at Samantha who was walking with Katelynn. They were talking quietly and both Samantha and Katelynn kept glancing at the water. I was walking ahead with the twins.

"Hey, it's about time you showed your face." Jason joked, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry guys." I smiled, slightly.

"It's cool. We'll get you back." Jacob grinned mischievously.

"Oh gods." I laughed.

"Oh, guess what we can do." Jason said.

"What?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Watch." Jacob said.

We stopped walking and they took a deep breath. They placed a leg in front of them, and second later they were on the other side of us.

"Holy Hades!" I called out, laughing. "How'd you do that?"

"Our dad's gift." Jason said, as they ran back to me.

"That's amazing." I said.

"Thanks. We found out on the-"

A loud growl cut them off and the air around us tensed. We knew what was going on. Something was coming.

* * *

**This was a short chapter buttttttt I have a good reason! I might have to spend time with my family so I have to get ready and whatnot. Well, this story will be having a few more chapters until it ends. Once it ends, I'll be starting the second story of it! **

**Well, review! :) **

**-Gabby**


	20. The Nemian Lion

**The Nemian Lion**

* * *

I looked over to the boys and back to the rest of the group. We all seemed to have the same idea seeing as we all pulled our swords. A growl erupted from the trees and out stepped the biggest lion I'd ever seen. I backed away along with the twins.

"Guys, I'm going to need you to do something. Get the girls out of here. Run them away really quick and then come back." I told them, earning a nod from them.

Jason and Jacob ran, normal speed, to the girls. Jacob lifted Ellie bridal style and Katelynn got on Jason's back while he lifted Samantha bridal style. Samantha stared at me and I knew what she was thinking. She wanted to help but it was too dangerous for it now. Soon, they were gone and then Jason and Jacob were back.

"Let's go." Brandon said, charging.

Perry and Harvey had began working on spells, while we charged the monster. Brandon flew up to the monster's head, but the lion kept moving. I had to think. I had to do something.

_"The earth, my son, think about the earth."_ A male voice, my father, said in my head.

I took a deep breath and began concentrating on the earth. A minor earthquake began to happen, but then it got worse. The ground was splitting and shaking violently. I had to stop. I heard some screams coming from the woods. It was Samantha and Katelynn.

"Help!" Ellie screamed. "They fell through! I don't think Samantha is moving!"

Samantha.

Everything around me stopped. They fell through because of me and she wasn't moving. Her powers failed her? I heard her scream. I knew she was scared. I was scared. I slowly looked around. The lion had fell and the twins were charging him in what looked like slow motion, but then the lion noticed me. He got back up and swatted me away, to the direction of the girls. I hit a tree just beside Ellie.

"Ellie, where are they?" I ask, popping my shoulder back into place.

"Down there." She said, tears in her eyes, as she pointed to the large crack in front of her.

I looked down and began climbing down, touching the rocks very carefully. After a while, I finally reached the bottom and I walked over to Katelynn, who was leaning over Samantha.

"She's breathing. Is she going to be O.K?" She asked me, quietly.

"Yes. She is." I say, picking her up. "Why did her powers fail her?"

"T-they didn't. Her eyes started to glow but she saw me. She grabbed me and we fell. She made it to where she would fall but I'd land on her and be fine. Why do people do that? Why do they always save my life like it's more important than theirs when in reality, it isn't." Katelynn said, blinking away tears.

"Katelynn, your life is important. It matters to everyone. It matters to me, Samantha, Ellie, Brandon, the twins, the Hecate brothers, the camp, the gods and even Tony." I say quietly.

"No it doesn't. My life means nothing to Tony." She laughed, bitterly.

"Then he wouldn't have saved you, Kate." I say, balancing Samantha in one arm and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just face it. Your life does matter."

She choked back a sob and hugged me, careful not to hurt Samantha.

"Did someone order a rescue party?" Someone called from above. I looked up to see Brandon. He flew down and grabbed Katelynn, then took her back to the ground, then he came and got me and Samantha. We fed her some nectar and ambrosia and decided to rest for a while.

Once we were done resting, and when Samantha woke up, we went to the ship to get tents and food, deciding we wanted to camp out tonight. The twins went to get firewood while Brandon and I set up the tents. The Hecate brothers dug a fire pit and Ellie and her father set up a few Tiki Torches that she had in the ship. Once the twins got back with the fire wood and put it in the pit.

"I'll light the Tiki Torches. Could you get the fire, Sam?" Ellie asked, shooting fire balls out of her finger.

"Sure. Um, I'd back away." She warned.

We all took a few steps back and suddenly a large jolt of lightning struck the fire wood and we all went flying back. Samantha landed beside me and everyone started laughing. Once we all recomposed ourselves, we sat up and looked at one another, then began laughing again. After our laughing-fit, Katelynn handed us dismantled and straightened out metal clothes hanger. We put marshmallows on them and roasted them over the fire. The twins even tried to tell ghost stories.

"So, the girl walked into the room. The house was quiet. She was starting to wonder why she even listened to her friends, it wasn't even a scary 'haunted house'. But as she walked into the room, she began to feel scared. She was all alone." Jason said, wiggling his fingers.

"She stepped in the room and looked around. It had furniture but it was all covered by white sheets. She looked on the ground and the ceiling and she saw something red. She went to touch it, and as she did. She fell through a trap door. And then-" Jacob lead up, and then the twins looked at each other.

"A clown killed her!" They finished, jumping out at us. The girls screamed, but then laughed with us.

"I thought it was a ghost story!" Samantha said.

"Well. The ghost was a clown." Jacob said, seriously. The girls laughed and laid back on the sand of the beach.

"Lamest story ever!" Katelynn laughed on my left side.

"Agreed." Samantha said, to my right.

"You suck!" We all chorused.

"Then you guys tell the story next time!" Jason laughed.

I turned to Samantha and she met my eyes. She smiled and turned back, closing her eyes and breathing lightly. I turned back and smiled. I really had to find out what it is that I feel for her.

* * *

**Well, I've decided that since this story only has a few more chapters, I won't be updating my other story until this one is finished. Then, when I get finished with this story, I'll finish that one. I won't start the second story for this until I finish TCTSHNBB. Plus, while I'm doing the second story for this, I'll be doing the second one for it. Well, please review! **

**-Gabby **


	21. Tony

**Tony**

* * *

Somehow, we'd all fallen asleep outside. I woke up with my arm around Samantha. I slowly got up, not wanting to wake her, but she woke up anyway. I smiled at her and helped her up.

"Hey." She said, stifling a yawn.

"Hey." I smiled, releasing her hand since she was standing. The only person still asleep, I noticed, was Katelynn. I shook her shoulder lightly and her eyelids fluttered.

"Morning." She said, sitting up and yawning. She looked like she was struggling to stay awake.

"When did you go to sleep last night?" I asked.

"After the fire went out." She replied. "I was thinking."

Before I replied, the twins jumped on me and I was too busy worried about not falling down. We all started laughing and the others joined us.

"It's time for us to go." Harvey said. "We have to look for Tony."

"Agreed. Katelynn, Tyler and I will search the water." Samantha said. "I don't know why but it feels like we should check it."

"Alright. Elli, Jacob and I will take the right woods. And I guess Jason and the Hecate brothers can take the left woods. Prometheus, um, just supervise." Brandon said.

"Is this fine, little girl of Zeus?" Prometheus asked, earning a nod from Samantha.

Samantha and Katelynn motioned for me to follow them to the water. I walked over and Samantha stood on her tiptoes and lowered her voice.

"You can tell when something is off with the water, right? Like, something's there that shouldn't be?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, confused.

"Step in and tell me what you feel." She said.

I got into the water and confusion seeped through me. I felt two big things in the water, but one was moving at a fast pace. Suddenly, I was knocked out of the water and onto the ground. I looked up to see a six necked monster with four eyes and grizzly heads. I couldn't move. Samantha and Katelynn ran to me.

"What else did you feel?" Samantha asked.

"A building. It wasn't huge. It had a little bit of electricity coursing through-"

"Tony's there, isn't he?" Katelynn asked.

"I think so." I said.

"Stay here. Both of you." Samantha said.

She walked up to the monster and lightning struck it. It fell back into the water and then she jumped in. I began praying to my father to help her and keep her safe. I looked over to Katelynn to find that she was looking where Samantha had been as well. There was the dock, which Samantha had jumped off of, and now water splashed on it and I could hear gasping. Katelynn and I both stood and we ran to meet Samantha. She was helping a black haired boy with brown eyes. They both climbed on the dock and Katelynn looked down. The monster resurfaced and it was holding a piece of wood. It aimed, at Tony, so I jumped in front of him. Just before it released the wood, Katelynn pushed me of the way and hugged Tony. I didn't know why she was hugging him until I saw him trying to push her away.

He was still protecting her. The wood went straight through her back and she had tears in her eyes.

"Katelynn? Katelynn, why did you-" The boy stopped talking as her head went on his shoulder.

"Both of your lives are important, Tyler and Tony. You're the prophecy. You have to stay alive. Plus, I owe you, Tony. I never thanked you, so, thank you." Katelynn whispered. Tony hugged her lightly.

"You aren't going to die, you stupid girl. Why the Hades did you-"

"Tony, get her off the dock! I know what's going to happen! Get off the dock!" Samantha screamed.

"Saman-" I began but she shook her head.

"One of us is going to die, Tyler. I made a promise. It isn't going to be you." She said, tears in her eyes. I fell to my knees, still a little weak.

Tony got Katelynn to the shore and I heard everyone else coming. I looked only at Samantha, though. She'd been on the end of the dock and I was a few feet away from her. Suddenly, the monster appeared between us, crashing through the wood. She fell into the water and I screamed her name. I had to save her. No one was going to die today. Not me, not Katelynn and not her. I focused on Samantha and suddenly the water brought her up. I had to keep her safe. Her eyes were shut and I was still a little weak. I fell on my back, but I kept control on the water. This was the first time I've ever had control over any of my powers. I willed the water to bring her to me.

She landed on my stomach and the monster was no where to be seen. I had to get the water out of her lungs.

"Samantha." I whispered to her. She didn't respond. I shook her shoulder but she wasn't waking up.

I turned her onto her back, switching our places.

"Tyler! What's wrong with my sister?!" Brandon screamed out, frantically.

"Don't kill me." I whispered.

I leaned down and placed my lips on hers. It was the only way to part her mouth to get the water out. I took out some water through my powers and it went into my mouth, filling it. I turned away from her, coughing up the water. There was still more. I put my mouth back on hers and repeated the same thing. When I pulled away, we both started coughing. Her eyes were open and I knew the water was gone.

"Did he just kiss my sister?" I heard Brandon ask Jason.

"I don't know, but it's about time." He replied.

"Tyler. You saved-"

The monster cut Samantha off. We were both too weak to defend our selves so I kept my body on top of hers, shielding her. Nothing happened, though. I looked up and saw him.

I saw my dad.

* * *

**Hehehehehe Samantha and Tyler. Awhhh! Well! It has two more chapters left! So, I might finish it today! **

**-Gabby **


	22. Going Home

**Going Home**

* * *

After my dad had saved us, he said we'd talk another time and left quickly. He sent Apollo to help Katelynn. Tony stayed by her while Apollo healed her.

"You're the bravest child of Aphrodite I've ever met, Katelynn Michaels." Apollo whispered. Samantha ran over to her, taking a seat by Tony.

"Thank you for saving me. It's Samantha, right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, and no problem. Katelynn! Katelynn, we're all the prophecy. We all are." Samantha said, holding Katelynn's hand. Katelynn smiled weakly.

"I think I know who I hate." She said.

"Who?" I asked, walking over to them.

"Whoever did this to Tony. To us." She said.

"A hatred for an unknown nation." Samantha said.

"Yep!" Katelynn said, sitting up. "We're going to find them. Everyone. We're going to stick together."

"Always." Samantha said.

**~X~X~X~**

Once we got back on the ship, Tony and Katelynn came to my room with Samantha. I looked back and forth between the three and raised my eyebrow at Samantha. She hasn't mentioned the kisses and neither have I.

"It's time to find out." She told me, looking at them. Then I remembered our promise to Katelynn.

"Alright. Um, Tony, I have a question." I said.

"Alright." Tony said, looking around.

"Why do you hate Katelynn?" I ask. Katelynn looked away, not wanting to see him when he replies.

"I don't hate her." He said, quietly.

"Then why did you not talk to me anymore?" She asked, looking down.

"You left school that year. You left me all alone. I had no one else." He said.

"I came back because of you."

It was a comfortable silence that washed around us.

"Well, I think we're all fine." I say, proudly. Everyone laughs and we all talk to each other. Tony and Katelynn eventually fall asleep in the floor. Samantha looks over to me and smiles.

"You don't mind, do you?" She asks, climbing into the bed.

"No, not at all. You don't think it's awkward?" I ask her, confused.

"No. Not really. I mean, you saved my life."

"Well yeah, but I kissed you."

"Oh, you mean like this?"

she brought her lips lightly to mine and placed them there. Her lips were soft and the kiss was delicate. My tongue seeped into her mouth and they fought for dominance. Apollo was right. It was going to be hell when I left.

**~X~X~X~ **

After falling asleep, I woke up with my arms around Samantha. It was bright outside and I could hear people yelling happily about almost being home. Tony, Katelynn and Samantha began to wake up and I sat up.

"I guess we're almost back at camp." I say.

"I can just shadow travel us the rest of the way there. Ooh, tonight's the dance." He said.

"And you're happy about that? Last year, you almost cried when you had to go." Katelynn laughed.

"The Hermes boys are spiking the punch." He informed.

"Oh." Katelynn laughed.

"A dance?" Katelynn asks.

"We have three. One is the summer solstice dance, the other is the fourth of July dance and the last is the end of the summer dance. That's the one tonight. Of course we still have a few more days at camp, but still."

"Oh, sounds like fun." Samantha said, looking at me.

We all walked outside of the ship and everyone held hands. Tony had his fingers intertwined with Katelynn's but he was regularly holding Samantha's. Our's were intertwined, though. Suddenly, all I saw was darkness and then we were at camp. Everyone cheered and ran to us. Chiron, who had a horses body, trotted over to us to congratulate us.

"You did it! I knew you could, heroes!" He said. He looked so proud of us. "Aphrodite brought by dresses and tuxes. Go get ready! The dance is in an hour."

He trotted off and Samantha turned to me.

"Would you-" I began, only to get cut off.

"I'd love to." She smiled.

I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay for the dance.

* * *

**It's almost over! Oh my!**


	23. This is Goodbye

**This is Goodbye**

* * *

After showering and getting dressed in my tux, I walked to cabin one to meet Samantha. I knocked on her door and she opened it. My breath caught in my throat when I saw her. She was dressed in a pale pink dress that stopped at her knees and matching flats. Her hair was curled to the side and a clip with a white and gray feather held her bangs back. She had on a little makeup but not too much. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You look-" she began, but I cut her off.

"Gorgeous." I said, looking at her. She smiled bigger at me.

"You look great, too." She said.

I hugged her and breathed in her scent. She smelled like lavender. I held her and finally released.

"Come on, we should go." I said, leading her to the cabin where the dance was being held.

"Tony asked Katelynn." She told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think he likes her. She thinks differently but she still blushed."

I laughed and so did she. She grabbed my hand lightly and I intertwined our fingers. We got to the cabin and walked in. The music was loud and it was a fast song. Katelynn and Tony walked over to us and Katelynn hugged Samantha. Tony and I nodded at each other. Katelynn was in a bright pink dress that was fitted and stopped above her knees. She was in bright pink heels and her hair was half up and naturally curled. She was wearing a little bit of makeup and she was smiling.

"Let's go dance!" Katelynn and Samantha yelled over the music.

"Do I have to?" Tony yelled back.

"You've drunken enough punch. Let's go." She laughs over the music.

We all go out to the dance floor and the girls ditch us for a few minutes and dance with each other but come back to dance with us. We were all laughing, talking and dancing. Even Tony decided it was O.K to dance. A slow song came on and I wrapped my arms around Samantha's waist. I looked over at Katelynn and Tony and saw her wrap her arms around his neck. He hesitated but he put his arms around her waist. I think I even saw him smile. Samantha wrapped her arms around my neck and we began to sway with the music. It was quiet and I wiped a piece of hair from her face. I cupped her cheek and leaned down, kissing her. She kissed me back, softly.

The song ended and a fast one came on.

"Mind if I steal your date?" Katelynn asked.

"No." I laughed. They walked out on the dance floor and started dancing.

Tony and I talked about nothing, just about how we were ready to find the Lost Generation. I saw a man with blonde hair, staring at me with his blue eyes. Apollo.

"Now." He mouthed.

I nodded and looked to Samantha. She was having fun. I hated that I had to do this, but it was time. I walked out of the cabin and began walking to River's stable.

"Tyler?" I heard someone. I turned to see Samantha. "Tyler."

"Sam... I have to-"

"Are you leaving?" She asked, wiping at her eyes.

"I have to go." I say, looking down.

"But-" I turned and began walking off. I couldn't face her. "Tyler!"

I turned to the side, looking at the ground. I could see her out of the corner of my eye.

"I love you, Samantha." I said, turning and walking away. I could hear her crying and I heard a thump.

I didn't have to turn around to see her leaning against the cabin. I heard Katelynn and Tony coming out. I heard them comforting her. As I got to River, I freed him from his stable.

"You look upset." River thought.

"It's nothing." I said.

"It's her, isn't it."

"It's O.K. Let's just go."

I mounted him and we took to the sky. I flew over them and I saw Katelynn holding Samantha. Tony was staring straight at me but he didn't judge me. He looked understanding. I'm glad they were there for her. I'm glad she had them. As I passed over them, I realized I knew what I felt for Samantha. I've known it all this time. It was something that would never go away.

It was love.

* * *

**This is the end. I'm tearing up. Oh my gods! Well. Be on the look out for the second story (it'll be in the summary) I think I'll message everyone when I post the second story but it won't be until I finish my other story. Thank you all for being here and reading this story. It means so much! Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed it enough to stick around for the next one! **


End file.
